Diary Delemma Buttercup: Blood Heart
by Blossom crystal
Summary: Vampire's have taken over and when the RRBZ become one the PPGZ are forced into hiding. The boys are now searching for them to kill them as revenge but when fate brings them together will they accidently fall for each other? (Bunny and blaze included)
1. The beginning

**Me: Hi everyone I decided to add the PPGZ and RRBZ into the intro and do a disclaimer and I was woundering if anyone wanted me to do a few truth's or dare's with them**

**PPGZ and RRBZ: NOOOOOOO** **Me:we'll have to see what people think guys * smirks * ok now that thats over with I need to introduce my self my user is blossom crystal but everyone calls me blossom...**

**Blossom: Hey thats my name**

**Me: you didn't let me finish and I know but lucky for you, people AKA my friends also call me cherry-blossom because of my love for cherry blossom trees and because I love PPGZ and me and blossom are pretty much the same person except I'm not boy crazy * sticks out tongue ***

**Blossom: HEY**

**Bubbles: cant we all just be friends?!**

**Boomer: ya**

**Me/ cherry-blossom: alright alright blossom since we are pretty much the same person how about we be friends**

**Blossom: ok fine but you need to give me some candy**

**Cherry-blossom (me):* sigh * haven't you learned anything form being you I always have candy * gives her candy ***

**Buttercup: hate to break up this friendly moment but can we start already**

**Cherry-blossom (me): awwwwww because this is mostly about you and butch u want to start (eating candy with blossom)**

**Buttercup: NO**

**Butch: are you sure**

**Buttercup: ya I just want to get this over with also why did you pick to do one about me and butch and not anyone else. (Tick mark appeared)**

**Cherry-blossom (me): whatever you say * rolls eyes with Blossom * and I already did a story about my fave couple blossomXbrick and everyone suggested this one will be for you and butch so deal * sticks out tongue * alright boy's you guys will be the disclaimers for the first chapter * smiles cutely ***

**Buttercup: * mumbles*the resemblance of you and blossom is crazy**

**RRBZ: cherry-blossom doesn't own us or the PPGZ but she does own two mystery characters that will pop up in the story**

**Cherry-blossom (me): I heard that Buttercup * glares * anyway thx guys so lets jump to it and while the story is going on everyone gets candy (gives everyone (including the PPGZ and RRBZ) candy)**

**Karou's P.O.V.**

The last few weeks have been the worst. me and the girls are forced into hiding because vampires have taken over and the RRBZ have turned into them and are now surching for us. we think its because they want revenge and now with their vampire enhanced abilities they probably can even if we are transformed. I still remember that day as if it were yesterday

_**Flash back**_

_The rain was poring hard on my head but I didn't care right now all I care about is my life. The RRBZ who are now vampires are looking for us, me (buttercup/karou), blossom/momoko, bubbles/myiako, and our new member bunny/usa long story I'll explain later right now we are running we don't know where but we are sticking together and going away from new Townsville wherever we can go wi'll go there right now we need to get away. I could here them running after us calling our names but I ignored them I turned to my friends and saw they were to._

_ "We need to stop soon or else I'll clasp" _

_blossom yelled breathing hard really hard. she was running from her counterpart, Brick, but before that she battled all of our counterparts to distract them so we could run, she is the oldest after all and more worried about us then herself, so she was the most tired and looked paler then normal her skin was almost snow white._ "

_"Please hang in there Blossom we need you" bubbles called she was running from her counterpart boomer she is the second youngest and the fastest out of all of us so she was up in front_

"_Blossom tell me if you need help ill carry you if I have to" bunny yelled she was running away from her counterpart blaze she was the youngest out of all of us so she didn't fight and was the first one to run so she was full of energy_

"_Blossom listen to bunny if you need help you tell us" I yelled I was running away from butch, my counterpart I was the second oldest so pretty much the middle child . We kept running until we couldn't hear our counterparts anymore but by them Blossom had fell unconscious and bunny was carrying her. We all heard our counterparts call our names one more time (except blossom she cant hear a thing now) before they faded and we kept running to wherever a safe place was._

_**Flash back over**_

Were now hiding out miles away form new townville in an abandon mansion that we fixed op on the inside it was old and over from on the outside but it it looked brand new. "Karou is something wrong?" Bunny asked me. Turns out their were five white z-rays instead of four, the fit one went behind the iceberg so we couldn't really see it and hit usa but we found out after we defeated him. The boys found out and created a new brother to become even with us his name is blaze

"Everything's fine just thinking about" I paused and looked at bunny. She was wearing a purple off the shoulder blouse with jeans and her hair was in her ever present pony tail. Its not as high as blossoms but still pretty high. She nodded at me and understood we don't really talk about that day at all

"is Blossom up yet?" I asked changing the subject. We were hiding now for two weeks and she still hasn't wakened yet all the boys except Brick did a number on her for not letting them come to us. Come to think of it Brick actually looked worried and didn't attack her I wonder why

"No not yet but at least she's breathing" Bunny replied sadly snapping me out of my thoughts

"Oh" I replied we were both quiet for minute

"hey where's Bubbles" I asked I haven't seen her for an hour. "

"She went to buy supplies " bunny replied with a small smile. We them heard foot steps up stairs and immediately got into defence mode preparing for one of our counterparts to come down the stairs.

"BLOSSOM!?" I cried relizing that she was still up stairs. Bunny turned to me and I motioned her to follow me. We both slowly walked up stairs slowly and quietly and we noticed that the noises were coming form the room blossom was in. I slowly opened the door to see Blossom sitting up on the bed awake. Me and bunny gasped shocked to see her up. She was wearing the same thing as that night , her PPGZ outfit her bow and dress was dirt stained and her hair got out of its pony tail but her bow stayed on some how. She was covered with cuts, scratches and bruises most of them pretty severe bubbles did a great job of cleaning her up when we brought her back but everything looked really bad Bubbles said she was claps to dyeing and lost a lot of blood so we all had Bubbles give us a needle to remove some of our blood to give to her between the three of us if she wakes up she'll have enough to survive but if any sever attacks happen again she will die. Some of her colour remained but she still looked even paler then the vampires.

"Buttercup, Bunny, is something wrong, why are you staring at me." She asked confused

"Blossom, are you actually awake?" Bunny asked I was speechless so I'm glad that bunny spoke or else it would've gotten really awkward.

"Ya all I remember is running away from Brick but I don't remember why and" she said looking around "where are we."

"We were running away from the boys because they want revenge on us or at least thats what we think" I replied coming out of shock

"But why we've beaten them before we can beat them again" she replied confident does she really not remember what has happened in the past week.

"Their now vampires Blossom their to powerful now" Bunny said sad to break the news that we cant beat them. Blossom looked like she was thinking of something then she lit up.

"Oh I remember now why their vampires but where are we and how did I get here I don't remember running all the way" she said thinking again

"You blacked out half way their because you fought the guys giving us a chance to run but with their enhanced abilities they over came you and when you caught up to us you where really tired and your skins colour was almost like snow" I replied to her

"Then you fainted in front of us and I carried you all the was here because I was the only one who didn't fight my counterpart so I had the most energy and when we arrived you were unconcios" Bunny said

"That was yesterday?" She said looking at us then noticing our expressions she added "right?"

"No you were out of it for two weeks" I said "we were getting worried" "

"Oh" she said sad "wait a minute two weeks!?" Her tone changed form sad to shocked with a hint of fear.

"Whats wrong!?" I asked

"Wheres the prof." She asked jumping up from her position

"Back in new Townsville" Bunny replied "why?

"The prof. told me to meet him two weeks from the day we ran away but that was before our counterparts attacked us we need to go back and meet him, it sounded argent when he said it" Blossom said taking a step forward only to fall into Bunny

"Slow down leader girl, might I remind you that you've been out of it for two weeks you need to get your strength back as well as you wounds to heal so I guess that means wi'll be helping you up and down the stairs for a while" I said, while Blossom was out of it I took over as leader since I'm second oldest and was showing jeer that I'm capable of taking over.

" is their an extra bedroom downstairs?" She asked and we nodded "then I'll use that until I'm able to walk without falling but great idea But-Karou" I forgot we weren't transformed but I was used to calling them that anyway. We helped her down the stairs and we all sat on the couch. Blossom was out of breath just walking down the stairs and thats the easy way, those guys must be really strong I don't know how she got out of it without dyeing.

"So what actually happened there?" Bunny asked as if she read my mind.

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

_**Flash back**_

"_Guy's run" I shouted blocking their counterparts from attacking them. They nodded at me and started to run all but Buttercup._

"_Blossom, let me help you" she shouted back to me flying over._ "

_"Buttercup I can't live with myself if I know Something happened to you because you wanted to help me I want you to go!" I yelled back getting attacked by pretty much all the counterparts. I doped over in pain and looked back at Buttercup to see her give me one last glance then ran away. She looked sad and a little worried and I knew she was mad at our counterparts and probably me to for not letting her help but I was ok with that at least she was safe. "Thank you" I whispered getting attacked by everyone again._

"_Why did you stop us from getting to them?" Butch yelled at me attacking me over and over again not expecting an answer. Well at least the girls will be ok even if I die I thought getting attacked over and over again and again_

"_Please stop" I cried I was pretty much covered in blood and almost dyeing._ "

_"Why should we" Blaze shot back still attacking. I was about to respond when a flash of red disrupted me. The guy's stopped attacking and I took the chance to run away. I knew I couldn't reach as far as the girls were now but at least I saved them._ "

_"Brick what are you doing!" I heard boomer yell then I was scooped up in the air I new I wasn't flying because I didn't have enough energy to. I looked up to see Brick and I started to struggle to get out of his hold he was going to kill me I know it._ "

_"I'm taking you to the girls please stop struggling?" He said and I stopped out of shock he spotted them and I knew I had failed but much to my surprise he set me down not far from them._

"_Why are you doing this" I asked backing up. He didn't answer just flew off. I can hear the other guy's calling their counterparts names as I started to run to catch up with them thinking about what just happened. After a while I caught up to them and they looked happy, sad ,angry and worried at the same time_

_"We need to stop soon or else I'll clasp" I shouted they said something back but I couldn't hear them everything was turning dark as I fainted and moved to and uncontions state_

_**Flashback over**_

"Blossom, earth to Blossom" bunny said waving her hand in front of my face snapping me back into reality "good your back I thought you were going out of it again" Bunny said

"So what happened that night" karou asked. I was about to respond when Bubbles came through the door.

"I'm back.. I got food for a week and drinks as well as cake- Blossom!?" She sang coming in. When she saw me she immediately ran up to me and gave me a big hug. I winced when she hugged me because my wounds started to hurt again under her touch. She realized a quickly retracted her arms.

"Im sorry I'm just so happy to see you awake" she said and I laughed. My laughter quickly turned into coughs and then tears.

"Blossom !?" They all yelled "are you ok?"

"Im ok" I said between sobs "its just... Its just" Then I explained what happened and said that I was so glad that they were ok even though I'm not "

"I'll do anything for you guys I love you to much not to" I said after I was finished

"We know blossom let's get you to bed you need your rest" bubbles replied to me I was so glad they were my friends till the end

"But next time you decide to put our needs before yours when you know your about to die call us we cant let you die" bunny said. Yup the best friends ever.

**Brick's P.O.V**

My brothers were yelling at me for letting Blossom get away but I didn't care I couldn't let her die in front of me she may be my enemy but no one deserves to die like that, she risked her life for her friends and thats more then anyone can do for friends. "

"Are you even listening Brick" Butch yelled at me, was the second oldest and Buttercup's counterpart

"you should've let us kill that girl for not letting us get to her friends" he said but I didn't respond I just went to my room and let them argue agiced themselves I know its Blossom bit something inside me just couldn't let her die at least not in front of me

**Cherry-blossom (me) :so dod you guys enjoy the first chappie?**

**Bubbles: Ya I liked it good job cherry-blossom**

**Cherry-blossom (me) : thanks Bubbles * blushing * but you guys can call me cherry if its easier.**

**Karou: that didn't seen like it focused on me and butch it was more like Blossom and Brick, not that I'm complaining.**

**Cherry-blossom (me): It was just the first chapter the story isn't done yet.**

**Blossom: right so what happens next**

**Cherry-blossom (me) Im not going to spoil anything**

**Brick: com-on just give us a hint**

**Cherry-blossom (me): fine in the next chapter Oh umm... I'll tell you guys in private wouldn't want to spoil it for anyone else * goes in another room and tell them then comes back out* ok so I've decided that you guys can dare me to do things to of you want. And also plz check out N Risa she writes for PPGZ and is really great at it so go check her out everyone**

**Everyone: your right she is good**

**Cherry-blossom (me): * sweat dropped * I meant after this chapter and I have something to tell everyone, in between this story for the diary dilemma series I will create a shorter series called PPGZ (princess puff girls z) where each girl will be in a retelling of princess fairytales and if their are any boys out their who are reading this you don't need to read that series if you don't want to**

**Butch: so are we done here theirs this soccer game on that I kind of want to watch**

**Cherry-blossom (me): yes Butch were done R&R and don't forget the dares**

**Buttercup: dang I thought she forgot about those**

**Cherry-blossom (me): who am I to forget such an important part of this side talking thingie any way thx for reading and tell me what you think and if you want me to describe my character in the next chappie say bye guys**

**Everyone: BYE see you next time**


	2. Connection plan

**Cherry-blossom: hello everybody, sorry about the late update**

**Buttercup: I'm happy you stayed away for a while and we didn't have to do those dares so soon * mumbles * especially if I need to do one with Butch**

**Cherry-blossom: Hey I made sure their was no counterpart matchup dares for the first time**

**Bubbles: really?**

**Cherry-blossom: ya I did that because 1) you don't like doing things with Butch and 2) I have some dares for you guy's myself, so are we still on for the dares.**

**Buttercup: well if it dosent include counterpart match-ups its ok I guess * glares at butch ***

**Cherry-blossom: yay * starts jumping up and down * ok so the first dares of they day are from durmroll please**

**RRBZ: * drum roll ***

**Cherry-blossom: N Risa**

**Butch: shes back ?**

**Cherry-blossom: yup So how about we get started on the truths and dares**

**Everyone: fine**

**Cherry-blossom: ok lets get started here are the truth or dares**

_**1) when did brick start to like momo** _

**_2)I dare buttercup to model a bikini_**

** Cherryblossom: 0_0**

**Blossom and Brick : what is it**

**Cherry-blossom: * shows blossom and Brick the 2) dare ***

**Blossom: 0_0 uh oh she isn't going to be happy**

**Brick: 0_0**

**Cherry-blossom: ok the first truth is for Brick, when did you start liking Momo**

**Brick: umm ***** blushes * when we uh * whispers to cherry-blossom * when I saw her as a vampire (he explains more in my story soon) **

**Cherry-blossom: soo kawaii (random Japanese moment kawii means cute)**

**Blossom: when did he start liking me, wait you like me?!** **Cherry-blossom: its a secret * winks at brick who winks back ***

**Blaze: ok whats the next dare**

**Cherry-blossom: someones excitable like bunny, no wounder u guys are counter parts ok the next one is: I dare buttercup to model a bikini**

**Buttercup: WHAT * starts chasing me with her hammer ***

**Cherry-blossom: AHHHHHHHH * starts running * wait a minute I can transform to. SINGING BLOSSOM!**

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Cherry-blossom: ya I forgot me and my friends made out own version of PPGZ called PMGZ (power music girls z) because we are so like the PPGZ :)**

**Everyone: 0_0**

**Cherry-blossom: wow we are doing that a lot aren't we OK (surprises everyone with the ok) Buttercup here you go and go into one of the change rooms over there and get changed (pushes her in). Now while were waiting for her do you guys have and questions for me.**

**Bubbles: ya can you tell us about your outfit**

*** warning my characters transformation description you may skip if you don't want to read ***

**Cherry-blossom: so I have an outfit similar to Blossoms except mine is Hot pink instead of red and the sleeves on the mini jacket go down to my elbows and then flares out in light pink silk and my bow is the same pink but sparkles and my hair is brown with sparkles and a cherry-blossom in the middle finally I wear hot pink high heels (like in the first ending for PPGZ that Blossom wears)**

**Bubbles: does it come in blue?**

**Cherry-blossom: ya one of my BFFs who is like you wears it except instead of sleeves going down to her elbows with silk hers is long sleeves and were its sown together their is light blue silk coming out, she wears blue ankle boots.**

**Bunny: and what about the girl like buttercup**

**Cherry-blossom: her's is jacket is short sleeved where the ends are ripped and it give a long sleeve effect with light green silk, she wears an outfit like buttercup and has green and black running shoes**

*** explanations are done ***

**Buttercup: alright I'm done changing and right now I'm really mad and Im only coming out for one minute. ( she walks out and is wearing a light green bikini top wear it ties in the back and the middle is held together with a metal buttercup and the bottoms are light green shorts)**

**Butch: wow**

**Buttercup: ok minutes up going to change back**

**Cherry-blossom: okay remaining girls do the disclaimer and lets continue the story. But I was reading through my other chapter and I realized I made a reference to the original PPG 'leader girl' as buttercup said in the last ch but I thought it was ok because buttercup does seem like the person who would say that but anyway disclaimers**

**Bubbles and blossom: cherry-blossom doesn't own the PPGZ or RRBZ just her version of bunny and blaze**

**Butch's P.O.V. **

Brick went to his room without answering me, I know he's the oldest and we consider him the leader but he just cant do that, to anyone. Me and my other brothers (Boomer and Blaze) were sitting on our couch in the living room of our mansion ever since we were adopted by the vampire king and queen and became princes we began living the life we should have a long time ago. And because we are now vampires we were able to age faster and are now 13 the same age as the PPGZ.

"So should we go search for those girls again" Blaze asked he really wanted revenge on Bunny for destroying him and who can blame him I want revenge on Buttercup.

"No, thats what their expecting us to do we need to lay low for a while." I said with Brick in his room I need to take charge

"I just don't believe Brick let Blossom get away he wanted revenge on her to right?" Boomer asked he wanted revenge on Bubbles and we were sure that Brick wanted revenge on Blossom but now not really I don't know what happened and anyway she's probably dead right now they ran into a forest and there is no way there was a hospital in that.

"I don't know why and what happened but she's probably dead right now we attacked her pretty bad" I replied smirking

"Hey chances are the girl's wont even be able to survive without her anyway they need their leader" Blaze said

"Ya but we still shouldn't under estimate them they did beat HIM" Boomer said. Blaze looked confused and I remembered that we made him after the girl's defeated HIM

"Oh ya you weren't around then but we'll explain it to you later right now we got other things to worry about" I said turning to look at where Brick left us. Who knows what went through his head but if there is still a chance Blossom is still alive he'll regret saving her. Right now I need to focus on Buttercup.

**Bubble's P.O.V.**

we left Blossom in the main floor bedroom so she can rest and get her strength back, we need to get back at them to what they did to her, almost killing her. "You know what, it was strange that Brick was the one that led her to us I would have been sure he would've done the final move" Buttercup said I can tell she was thinking up a plan.

"Hey whatever happened back there was in the past right now we need to make sure Blossom heals ok, and Bubbles how about we start putting away the things you bought" Bunny said, thats just like her energetic (but not as hyper as Blossom) and always looking on the bright side of things.

"Sure Bunny, Buttercup do you want to help us?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"If its alright with you I'm going to go talk to Blossom if she's still awake and if not then I'm going to the basement to train." She replied, yup just what I thought she was training a lot so she can beat Butch, Bunny and I were to but not as much as her.

"OK com-on Bubbles" Bunny said pulling me away, I watch Buttercup give me a look as if to say 'sorry' then turn into Blossoms room.

"Ok so I got apple juice,water,medicine,chips,salsa..." I said pulling stuff out of the bags I brought back as Bunny started to put them away.

"Hey Bubble's" Bunny said interrupting me "do you think Blossom will be ok?" She was leaning up agicened our table and she had a worried look on her face.

"Honestly I don't know Bunny, Im doing the best I can without the prof.'s help and it could be months before she is ready for battle, years even" I said sad because it was the truth and I couldn't lie not to one of my best friends and teammate. We both sighed and I wondered what might happen in the months to come it's possible that Blossom could get even weaker then now it all depends on what happens and if the boys stage an attack, we have a chance of surviving but if they do at least bit of what they did to her before she wont make it at all. We started to put things away again not saying anything to each other we were to sad to say anything.

"Bunny I'm going to check on Blossom ok?" I said Ive been doing that a lot since we got here because I'm the only one who understands what to do the other girls just don't get it. "Ok Bub" she was interrupted by Buttercup

"BUBBLES BLOSSOM WANTS TO TALK TO YOU" Buttercup called I gave Bunny a small smile and left the kitchen passing Buttercup who was heading down to the basement again.

"Hey Blossom, what is it?" I asked her she was sitting up on the bed with her compact in her hand.

"Bubbles Do you think you can help me change?" She asked she was detransformed and her clothes were mud stained to. I think I know why she asked me I am considered the gentle one outside of battle and have been helping her a lot.

"Ok" I said smiling at her then headed upstairs to get her some clothes "I'll be right back" I called after her. I picked out her pink tank top so that her body can breath and her light purple shorts to match I also brought down some pain medicine and cream for her cuts. When I returned she was fooling around with her compact again tying to get a signal.

"What are you doing?" I asked her and she gave me a shy smile and told me that she was tying to contact the prof. again. I must have looked confused because she then explained what she told Buttercup, and Bunny before. I helped her up and we started to change . Her cuts were even worse on her back and stomach then anywhere else and were much deeper to, no wonder she cringed when I hugged her. I applied some cream on them when we were done and I helped her to the washroom to wash her hair over the sink.

"Do you think the prof. and Ken are alright?" She asked worried. There she goes again being more worried about someone else over herself, if I were in that position I would be worried about what would happen to me let alone the prof. and ken.

"I don't know the rowdy ruffs pretty much destroyed the lab" I replied remembering that day.

_Flashback _

_"OMG look what the vampires have been doing all over town!" Blossom cried. We were monitoring the town in the lab. "We need to stop them" she said getting up. _

_"Blossom vampires have enhanced powers their is no way we can defeat them all right now" I told her and it was true. We sat back down and an explosion rang through out the lab. _

_"GIRLS RUN" professor utonium yelled and we headed for he exit confused about what was going on then the rowdy ruffs blocked our way "Not so fast _

_Powder puffs" Brick said stepping in front of his brothers. We all to a step back except Blossom. _

_"It's **power** puffs Brick" she said and we can here she was pissed off she had her arms crossed over her chest _

_"Oh did I make someone angry, oops" brick said, thats when I realized he had fangs. I turned and whispered to Buttercup _

_"the rowdy ruffs are vampires!" She then turned to tell bunny. The boys were getting closer when we ran outside and transformed. _

_HYPER BLOSSOM _

_ROLLING BUBBLES _

_POWERED BUTTERCUP _

_HOPPING BUNNY _

_POWERPUFFGIRLS Z_

_we called our weapons and waited for the boys to step out. _

_"Guy's if they start attacking I want you to run as far as you can, I'll hold them off" Blossom told us with the boys coming into view. It started to rain, hard, and the drops were pounding on my head but all I could think about was me and my friends. _

_"__But Blossom we cant leave you" Bunny said. _

_"Bunny, Bubbles, Buttercup please, I don't want anything to happen to you" she replied when the boy's stepped out on to the wet grass she stared at them waiting for an attack. Brick sent the first attack and aimed at Blossom and the others did the same to their counterparts, it was harder then before they were vampires and we all fell. _

_"Guys run" Blossom shouted quickly getting up. Bunny was the first to get up and run while Blossom and Buttercup were holding of Butch, Boomer, Blaze , and Brick. Boomer tried to attack me but I ran away just in time with Buttercup following me seconds after _

_"Where's Blossom" I asked her "_

_She's fending off the guy's" Buttercup replied. I looked back to see Blossom slam into a tree but I kept on running. I was to scared for my life and my friends to look back. _

_Flashback over_

"We haven't seen them, or contacted them since" I told Blossom when we were done. I combed out her hair and put it into a braid.

"Bubbles, do you think I'm going to be ok and what about you guy's with he boys?" She said

"I don't know but you should get some rest if you want to get some of your strength back ok"

"Alright" She started to lay down and close her eyes. I walked out giving her one last glade then went looking for Bunny

**Bunny's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the backyard thinking over what had happened over the past few weeks. We were holding up great without Blossoms help but, even so, were not strong enough for if the boy's attack, and Blossom is in no condition to fight. I headed down to the basement to see Buttercup because I needed someone to talk to. Bubbles had already headed to help out Blossom and I was bored out of my mind.

"Hey Buttercup how's training?" I asked her. She was attacking a green punching bag.

"Bunny, it's going great" she replied. She seemed distracted and stopped punching to sit down.

"Hey is something on your mind? " I asked sitting next to her

"Bunny remember how Blossom freaked out when we told her it's been two weeks?"

"Ya what about it" I was getting confused

"Maybe the prof. found something out, about us or the boys and just needed sometime to confirm it"

"That sounds right but why would he only tell her and not us"

"Maybe he only found out something about her I don't know bunny but I think we should try to contact him"

"And if we do we can see if him, ken, and poochi are ok" I said smiling if there ok that will give us good news to tell Blossom.

"Let's talk to Bubbles about this, because if Blossom freaked out that bad it must be important that we contact them soon" we ran upstairs to find Bubbles looking for us. We need to get that connection.

**Cherry-blossom: ok all done and I have so much idea's for the next chapter!**

**Blaze: what did the prof. want to tell them** **Cherry-blossom: you'll have to wait and see but the girl's do find a way to contact him**

**Blossom: great job * hugs them ***

**Cherry-blossom: ok and also for those who are wondering there are two reasons for not updating soon 1) my bro hogged the computer and 2) I was two busy writing the next chapters and ended up writing five more each five pg. long without the bold ed talking things so ya the next chapters will come out fasted so thank and R&R I really want to hear what you guy's think and also plz send dares with some for me included**


	3. healing powers

**Cherry-blossom: Hey everyone, to make up for the long wait, and for releasing the wrong chapter I'll release two chapters today, if my brother doesn't hog the computer**

**Buttercup: you let him get away with that**

**Cherry-blossom: do you want to hear him scream**

**Buttercup: ummmmmmm...**

**Cherry-blossom: I thought so ok so moving on I have a few dares from POWEREDBUTTERCUP85**

_**1) Make the RRBZ sing a barbie song in PUBLIC**_

_**2) Let the PPGZ eat anything they want**_

_**3) Hit the RRBZ for hurting momoko**_

_**2) Hug momoko/blossom cos of getting hurt**_

**Cherry-Blossom: ok RRBZ go to the mall and do a karaoke song.**

**Butch: ok what song**

**Cherry-blossom: you'll find out there**

**At the mall**

**Cherry-blossom: ok everyone gatheround the RRBZ will now sing you a song: BARBIE GIRL**

**RRBZ: 0 _ 0 NO**

**Cherry-blossom: to bad, Blossom you'll be barbie because the other bubbles and bunny have gone shopping and pulled Buttercup along**

**RRBZ: good now we don't have to song anything**

**Cherry-blossom: you didn't let me finish, for the talking part * laughs evilly with Blossom * see told you were alike Que music**

**Barbie girl by: aqua**

**Brick: hiya Barbie**

**Blossom: Hi ken**

**Butch: wanna go for a ride?**

**Blossom: sure ken**

**Boomer: jump in**

**Blaze: I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

**Brick: You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**RRBZ: I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation**

**Butch: I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly**

**Boomer: You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink, Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky... You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**Blossom: (uu-oooh-u) [2x]**

**Blaze: I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation**

**Brick: Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Blossom: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Butch: Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Blossom: (uu-oooh-u) [2x]**

**Boomer:Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Blossom: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Blaze:Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Blossom: (uu-oooh-u) [2x]**

**Brick: Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees**

**Butch: Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again, Hit the town, fool around, let's go party You can touch, you can play, if you say:**

**Boomer: "I'm always yours" You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**Brick: Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Blossom (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Butch: Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Blossom: (uu-oooh-u) [2x]**

**Boomer: Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Blossom: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Blaze: Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Blossom: (uu-oooh-u) [2x]**

**Blaze: I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation**

**Boomer: I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

**Butch: You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation**

**Brick: Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Blossom:(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Butch: Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Blossom:(uu-oooh-u) [2x]**

**Boomer: Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Blossom: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Blaze: Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Blossom: (uu-oooh-u) [2x] Oh, I'm having so much fun!**

**Brick: Well Barbie, we're just getting started**

**Blossom: Oh, I love you Ken!**

**Cherry-blossom: * laughs while walking back with them* that was so funny thank you POWEREDBUTTERCUP85**

**RRBZ: curse you**

**Cherry-blossom: ok next dare Power puff girls eat what ever you want**

**PPGZ: YAY * starts eating ***

**RRBZ: boo!**

**Cherry-blossom: ok now that your done RRBZ, Blossom come with me * goes into secret room * ok RRBZ * whispers to them* attack Blossom**

**Butch, boomer and blaze: yay revenge**

**Brick: WHAT * all attack blossom but Brick hits light***

**Cherry-blossom: WHAT THE ARE YOU DOING TO MY DOUPLE GANGER!**

**RRBZ: but you told us...**

**Cherry-blossom: 'SINGING BLOSSOM POWER MUSIC GIRLS Z' * attacks them with microphone and candy powers***

**RRBZ: * K. on the floor ***

**Blossom: * crying from pain ***

**Cherry-blossom: BLOSSOM are you ok * gives her a big hug then heals her * there good as new common lets go**

**Blossom: what about the boy's**

**Cherry-blossom: oh they'll come around so remaining girls disclaimers please**

**Bubbles, bunny, buttercup: cherry-blossom doesn't own us or the PPGZ only the story**

**Cherry-blossom: so lets begin**

**Butch's P.O.V.**

Brick ran away. In the past two weeks he staid in his room only coming out for meals and even then he didn't talk to us, we tried apologizing to him for yelling thinking that was why but he said not to worry about him and that nothing was wrong. But how can something not be wrong when your brother just flew out the window. We realized it when he didn't come down for lunch so my bro's and I went to see if he's alright. When we went inside his room was empty and the window was open with a faint fading red trail flown out.

"Do you think he's still mad?" Boomer asked with a worried face.

"I don't know Boomer he didn't look mad whenever he can down only lost in thought" I replied. Every time he came down he looked like he was thinking hard about something.

"I think we should follow his trail before it disappears" Blaze said.

"Right, ok Boomer you tell mom and dad we will be out for a while so they don't worry don't tell them Brick's missing, me and Blaze will start following the trail." With that Blaze and I flew out and Boomer ran out of the room. I hope Brick doesn't do anything he regrets.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

**Time skip: one hour before**

"Blossom were leaving to try and contact the prof. to see if he and ken are ok do you think you'll hold up fine?" Bubbles asked me

"I'll be fine and If anything happens I'll call you guy's also if you can connect to the prof. ask him what he wanted to tell me ok?"

"Ok leader girl get some rest will be back soon" buttercup told me. They left me alone to try and get some rest I eventually I grew drowsy and fell asleep.

**Time skip: one hour later (when brick runs away)**

I woke up and decided to get a snack for myself remembering that I hadn't eaten in a while. I got up only to fall back down again. "great I forgot about that" I said talking to myself. I got back up and ended up getting to the hallway only after about 100 falls. Suddenly the front door opened, I turned toward it expecting to see my friends.

"Hey guys were you abl- BRICK" I yelled then turned away in an atempt to ran away only to fall back down.

"Blossom!" he shouted coming closer

"Stay away" I cried tying to move. In result I couldn't because of my wounds. I closed my eyes and waited for him to kill me because I know thats what he came to do, and I have absolutly no idea how he found me. I felt arms around my legs and back of my head and realized he was picking me up. I cringed and he adjusted so he wouldn't hurt me. "Where are you taking me?" I asked confused. Instead of heading out the door he brought me to the living room and laid me on the couch he then move down to my leg and put his hand over my deepest cut on it. I tried to move my leg away but failed under his hold.

"Im not going to hurt you" he said in a gentle voice.

"Oh I've heard that before" I huffed. He was still holding my leg and it was starting to hurt, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that. He moved his hand to the top of the cut and his hand glowed red. I tried to get him to stop by kicking me with my other leg but it hurt to much to move it. He then slowly moved his hand down the cut and at the bottom pain shot threw me. I screamed with my eyes shut tight. When the pain died down I opened my eye's he was looking at me. I then looked down at where the cut was only to find it was completely healed. I felt my eyes widen in shock and I reached to touch it but the cut on my back and stomach forced me to stay back.

"What happened, what did you do to my leg?" I asked looking back at Brick and I saw satisfaction in his eyes

"Full of questions are we well you deserve to know, I healed you" he replied

"But why when you can just kill me instead, get your revenge on what I did to you?"

"Because ever since that night I've only been thinking about you, I couldn't let you die in front of me, I think I have feeling for you Blossom" I was about to reply when the door shot open once again.

"Brick what do you think you are doing!" I heard a voice yell and I heard foot steps. Three boys walked into the living room, the remaining rowdy ruff boys

"I knew it this was all just a set up" I said but then I realized brick looked just as surprised as me,. he was telling the truth.

**Bubble's P.O.V.**

"Ok lets try this out " I said smiling we flew up to the top of a huge hill to het better reception. I pulled out my compact and called the prof.

"Bub-bl-es?" I here'd a voice say, it was static so I could hardly make it out

"Professor is that you?" I asked

"Ye-s wa-it o-ne s-ec, their good as new" the static was gone and I could see the prof. clearly.

"Girls come here" I called to them and they came over "how are you doing prof."

"Good how are you guy's"

"Were ok but Blossoms not" buttercup said

"Oh no what happened to her" we explained what happened over the past few weeks.

"Ok then my hopes that she get's better soon"

"Dad shouldn't we tell them now then" we here'd ken

"Hey ken, and ya Blossom told us-"

"More like freaked out" buttercup interrupted me

"About you wanting to tell her something" I sent Buttercup a glance and she put her hands up.

"Ok girls the truth is the element Z inside you expanded and now you each have powers."

"WHAT" we all shouted

"Yes Blossom has fire, Bubbles has water, Buttercup has earth, and Bunny has magic, as you can see it responds to your signature colours." Ken said in a "madder of fact' voice

"But how can we use them?" Bunny asked

"That I'm not sure but keep in touch with us and focus on it for a while, keep us updated right now I need to get back to work I need to talk to you girl's soon bye" he hung up

"Wow during all this he still only cares about his inventions" Buttercup said shaking her head.

"Let's head down to check on Blossom" I said flying down. When we arrived we found the rowdy ruff boy's and Blossom in the living room.

**Blaze's P.O.V.**

"What are you guy's doing here" buttercup yelled as the girls ran toward Blossom and Brick.

"I don't know ask brick" I said

"Blossom what's going on?" Bubbles asked her, Bubbles glared at me and Buttercup glared at Brick.

"'Sigh' Brick you tell them" blossom said getting hugged by bunny.

"Ok I came here to heal blossom because the truth is I have feelings for her" Brick said in a wiser

"WHAT" Butch yelled seething mad

"And the truth is, I also am starting to like Brick" Blossom spoke up

"WHAT" buttercup yelled. Brick smiled at Blossom who smiled back and Bubbles and Bunny sweat dropped

"You cant like her their the heroes were the villans their our enemy's its forbidden" Boomer said and I agree, their is no way we can allow that to happen.

"Blossom, how could you like him this is obviously a trick to get you on their side" Bunny said

"How could this be a trick when Brick healed me instead of hurting me and I saw it in his eye's when his brothers burst in here, he's telling the truth can't you see that." Blossom yelled at her friends pointing at her leg. We all looked and what used to be a deep cut was now fully healed skin.

"Brick you healed her" I yelled he didn't answer just looked at Blossom then turned to us.

"Why do you guy's care, all you guy's talk about is getting revenge, I'm not saying I didn't want revenge but that was before now I cant hurt Blossom and hate to see her hurt, cant you see I like her"Brick said calmly and I realized that that's all we've been talking about since the day we attacked Blossom and the girl's ran away. I looked at Bunny and saw she was really worried.

"Brick if this is what you want will leave you alone" butch said.

"Wait one minute you would be the absolute last person to say that" buttercup said, I almost forgot she was there.

"And what about your friend, Brick is the only one who can heal her and she like's him what are you going to say" then they got into a heated argument about whats right and whats wrong with Bubbles and Boomer holding them back.

"Brick, can you finish healing Blossom?" Bunny asked

"Ok" and blossom nodded. It looked like Bunny was curies to see how he did that. I moved beside her because she also looked scared and i had the feeling to comfort her. I garbed her hand and she didn't pull away only smile at me and grab blossoms hand with her other one. I think I'm starting to like bunny.

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"Guy's stop" Bubbles yelled holding me back. Eventually I gave up and moved away, butch did the same.I saw bunny and blaze holding hands, neither trying to pull away, great now not only Brick and Blossom likes each other but bunny and blaze to. We all gathered around Blossom since their was nothing else to do, occasionally she would scream a little when Brick did large cuts and they both blushed when he did the one on her stomach but other then that it was normal, as normal as a vampire healing a human can be.

"Hey do you think we can talk to Blossom, alone" I said once Brick helped her up and, after a few minutes of falling, got her used to walking again.

"Sure but still help her walk around" he said smiling at her and passing bubbles her hand (they were holding hands the whole time) we walked into the dining room while the boys stayed in the living room.

"Ok leader girl what are we soposte to do now?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"What so you mean?" Bubbles asked confused

"What do **you** mean, the rowdy boy's know where we are hiding, you like brick who like's you back, the purples like each other and on top of that we now have powers" I replied angry with a tick mark

"We have powers!" Blossom said wide eyed

"Ya I have magic, you have fire, bubbles has water and buttercup has earth" bunny said jumping up and down

"Really wow" Blossom said. Then she leaned back on a chair and closed her eyes, seconds later she held out her hands and a small flame burst out.

"WOAH" we all cried (including Blossom)

"How did you do that" bubbles said

"I just closed my eyes and saw myself walking through cherry-blossom trees when I came to a gate, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the key and unlocked it revealing a necklace with a red heart with fire on the inside, next thing I new I opened my eyes and had fire in my hand" she said and I noticed that she had on a necklace. She moved her hand a bit and their left a trail of fire and then she closed her hand and it disappeared.

"Wow" bunny said.

"Blossom,... Look at your neck" I said we looked and we saw the necklace that she described before. She tried to take it off but she couldn't.

"Ummm guy's what will the boy's say when they see it" she said

"Don't worry they wont know what it is " bubbles said

"Ok we just need to keep these powers a secret, guy's don't tell the boy's and don't try to use your powers until we know were safe ok" Blossom said and we nodded then (after Blossom hid the necklace in her shirt) we headed back to the living room.

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

The girl's came back after talking for a while. We're talking to about wether we should ask if the girl's want stay with us back in new townsvill since we now know where their staying me and butch were off of it because we still don't like our counterparts but Brick and Blaze were on it because they like their counterparts and besides Blossom likes Brick so he wants to get to know her better. We ended up deciding to ask them and let them decide.

"Hi guy's" bunny called she is so excitable just like blaze

"Hey bunny" blaze called back

"So we've been talking, do you guy's want to come back to new townsvill and stay with us?" Brick asked, mostly directed to Blossom.

"Nope nu uh no way" buttercup said

"Buttercup this isn't just your choice we all need to agree" Blossom said then turning back to us added "give us one more minute to talk about it" then, with bubbles helping her walk, they went back to the dining room.

" I think their going to refuse" butch said

"I think their going to agree they have no where else to go and Blossom still needs some time to get used to walking let alone even standing without help" blaze said and, even though I still want revenge on Bubbles, I agree with him.

"Guy's were going to come back with you but even one attempt to kill and/or destroy us were out of their faster then you can say 'pineapple'" Buttercup said

"Pineapple?" Butch said with a smirk and buttercup rolled her eyes

"First thing that came to my mind" buttercup said shrugging

"Ok lets go," bunny shouted surprising us and running out the door, bubbles and I followed them not wanting them to get hurt. Buttercup and Butch suddenly raced past us after we heard someone say "RACE YOU" I turned around to see Brick helping Blossom walk while holding her hand. They also looked like they were talking and laughing with each other looks like a new couple was made.

**Cherry-blossom: yay, I know focusing mostly on blossom and brick but then again they are my fave couple and Blossom has the most backstory and foundation for this story but don't worry green, blue and purple fans everything will work out**

**Reds: were your fave**

**Cherry-blossom: so you boy's are awake**

**RRBZ: yes**

**Cherry-blossom: good I though Id have to preform CPR**

**Buttercup: ewwwwwww**

**Cherry-blossom: I know right anyways please send dares to me and again sorry about the wait my bro always hogs the computer, also I'm starting to get into Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, so who wants to watch Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal with me?**

**Blossom: ME**

**Cherry-blossom: lets go say bye everyone**

**Everyone: BYE ***** both leaves * **

**Butch: did she seriously just leave**

**Bubbles: I think so**

**Buttercup: perfect, just to remind everyone, leave some dares for cherry-blossom to because Its no fair that we only do the dares and not her**

**remaining PPGZ and RRBZ: agreed**

**Cherry-blossom: I heard that**

**Everyone except Blossom and Cherry-blossom: 0_0**

**Cherry-blossom: * laughs * don't worry I don't want you guys to have all the fun so include me in the dares to**

**Everyone: * sigh ***

**Cherry-blossom: * continues to watch show ***

**Brick: ummmmmm... Does Blossom do that to?**

**Bunny: yup**

**Cherry-blossom: ARGHHHHHHHHHH!. QUEEN BAREL WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MAMO-CHAN YOUR SOOOO EVIL!**

**Everyone: * sweat drops ***

**Cherry-blossom: * blushes * did I say that out loud?**

**Buttercup: yup**

**Cherry-blossom: oops... Well shes a big menie and Sailor Moon looks so pretty as princess serenity * pulls out sailor moons brooch * MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP! * transforms into Sailor Moon ***

**Bubbles: lets end this before it gets out of hand**

**Everyone else except ****bubbles and cherrybloossom: agreed**

**Bubbles: everyone say BYE**

**Everyone: BYE**

**Cherry-blossom: hey thats my line... Well BYE plz send dares and review * flys to the millennium kingdom on the moon ***

**Everyone: ummmmmmmmm... 0_0**


	4. red's dating

**Cherry-blossom: WELCOME BACK! **

**Butch: Where did you come from? **

**Cherry-blossom: Didn't you read the last chapter? The Millennium Kingdom on the Moon I got to see my old friends! **

**Bubbles: who? **

**Cherry-blossom: Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Mask, and Chibi-Usa-chan! **

**Blossom: Your actually Sailor Moon ? **

**Cherry-blossom: YA!... **

**Everyone else: 0_0 **

**Cherry-blossom: Ok I'm not but this is my story so I can be whatever I want to be * sticks out tongue * **

**Brick: OK…Getting weird onto the story **

**Cherry-blossom: Not yet , time for the dares and there's one for me this time! **

**Buttercup: Oh boy * sighed * **

**Cherry-blossom: What!? Just for that your dare is first **

**Buttercup: Lucky me * Crossed arm * **

**Cherry-blossom: And the dares are from one of my most evilest author friends~ Hinako29 **

_**1) Bubbles and Blossom go burn down their favourite shop . **_

_**2) Buttercup and Butch perform a Romeo and Juliet scene ( Cherry-blossom choose the scene ) **_

_**3) Brick and Boomer go exchange clothes and hair colour . **_

_**Cherry-blossom ( since you want a dare ) go jump down the hill into a thorn bush and no power involve until you're at the ground . Hope you guys have fun with the dare , LOL ! And yes I'm evil XD **_

**Cherry-blossom: OK * scares everyone * Let's head to the stage room and everyone sit down while Buttercup and Butch come with me back stage **

*** at the theatre room, backstage * **

**Cherry-blossom: Okay so you guys will put on a part from a play **

**Buttercup: Okay but why are you transformed as..wait…. Who are you transformed as? **

**Cherry-blossom: Sailor Venus and because you guys will be doing the kissing scene from Romeo and Juliet **

**Buttercup: NOOOO! * tries to run away * **

**Cherry-blossom: Oh no you don't ! VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN * chain wraps around her and pulls her back * You guy's never let me finish, Hinako29 didn't say who plays who so Buttercup your Romeo and Butch... Hey where is butch * hears a crash in the background * hmmmmmm so that's the way it is then VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN X2 * pulls out another chain and pulls back butch * you guys really are counterparts **

**Butch: Almost got away * frown * **

**Cherry-blossom: Don't make me use my Power Music Girls Z transformation and powers on you , they're my strongest . Now , Butch you're playing Juliet , now go get changed . * throw them to changing room * After they done changing **

**Buttercup: * taking butch's hand * Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss. **

**Butch: Good pilgrim, you don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss. **

**Buttercup: Don't saints and pilgrims have lips too? **

**Butch: Yes, pilgrim—they have lips that they're supposed to pray with. **

**Buttercup: Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to **

**Butch: Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers **

**Buttercup: Then don't move while I act out my prayer. * she kisses him * Now my sin has been taken from my lips by yours. **

**Butch: Then do my lips now have the sin they took from yours? **

**Buttercup: Sin from my lips? You encourage crime with your sweetness. Give me my sin back. * she kisses him again and the curtain closes and everyone goes back to the main room * **

**Everyone: * laughing at their red faces **

**Cherry-blossom: Ok.. …..whew wow that was funny , go get changed back and note that I'm still transformed you might want to come straight back * they run to change * ok Bubbles, Blossom go burn down your favourite store. **

**Bubbles: NOT THE CLOTHING STORE * scream in horror * **

**Blossom: NOT THE CORNER STORE * started to cry * **

**Cherry-blossom: MARS STAR POWER MAKE-UP , I have a feeling I'll need Sailor Mars power for this one because she has fire power, the clothing store first so , transform girls . The rest of you stay here and make sure the greens get back . **

**Bubbles: ROLLING BUBBLES **

**Blossom: HYPER BLOSSOM **

**Bubbles and Blossom: POWERPUFFGIRLS Z **

*** at Bubbles's fave clothing store * **

**Cherry-blossom: Ok , wrong transformation for the beginning making note of that…POWERED BUTTERCUP POWER PUFF GIRLS Z **

**Bubbles and Blossom: you can do that!? **

**Cherry-blossom: Ya I can transform into the RRBZ to and you guys . **

**Blossom: Why is it that whenever we're talking and doing dares here always so weird . **

**Cherry-blossom: Because it is and now OKAY PEOPLE I NEED EVERYONE TO VACATE THE PREMISES WE HAVE A HUNCH MOJO JOJO WILL COME HERE AND WE DON'T WANT ANYONE HURT . **

**Random person: Ok Buttercup if you say so . **

**Other random person: Let's get going people * Started to walk away .* **

**Cherry-blossom: Good , everyone is gone so lets get started . MARS STAR POWER MAKE-UP okay **

**Bubbles I'm going to give you a flaming paper and you're gong to throw it at the store and I'll do the rest **

**Bubbles: * crying * good bye cute clothes . **

**Cherry-blossom: EVIL SPIRIT BE EXHORTED **

**Blossom and bubbles: ummmmmmmm... **

**Cherry-blossom: Don't judge , now go Bubbles * hands her the flaming paper she trows it at the store and the store burns down * Ok you're done here , Bubbles you can go back now MINE-CRAFTER NAVEEVAN GAMING BOY'S Z * gave them a look * again don't judge it's my brothers thingie with his friends and TELEPORT POWERS GO * bubbles gets teleported back to the base * TELEPORT POWERS GO X2 * they teleport to the corner store * **

**Blossom: You're going to transform into Bubbles right? **

**Cherry-blossom: Nope SINGING BLOSSOM POWER MUSIC GIRLS Z **

**Blossom: Why? **

**Cherry-blossom: The people here know me **

**Random person: Hey look its Singing Blossom and Hyper Blossom **

**Cherry-blossom: See? OK I NEED EVERYONE TO EVACUATE THE AREA WE THINK THAT MY FRIENDS AND OUR'S GREATEST ENEMY NOMU SICO (anti music version of mojo jojo) WILL ATTACK AND OUR OTHER ENEMYS ARE BEING TAKEN CARE OF BY THE OTHERS **

**everyone: Ok * they all leave * **

**Blossom: I can learn a thing or two from you **

**Cherry-blossom: Don't I know it , anyways here's your necklace now attack it * puts her necklace on her * **

**Blossom: How did you get it off me **

**Cherry-blossom: Same way I'll do it in a few minuets when we're done here , now fire go . **

**Blossom: But I don't know how to attack . **

**Cherry-blossom: * sighs* Fine I'll do it * takes off the necklace and puts it away* MARS STAR POWER MAKE-UP , why do you guy's make things so complicated ? EVIL SPIRIT BE EXERTED * hands her another flaming paper and she throws it at the corner store * okay lets go MINE-CRAFTER NAVEEVAN GAMING BOY'S Z * teleports back* next dare , Brick , Boomer go switch clothes **

**Brick: Ok easy * smirk * **

**Boomer: I thought you said your friend was evil **

**Butch, Buttercup, Bubbles, Blossom: SHE IS **

**Cherry-blossom: Just go * detransformed back into herself, Brick and Boomer switch clothes * and now Let's see... Oh I forgot a part hmmmmmmm... How should I do this... **

**Everyone: Do what? **

**Cherry-blossom: Quiet I'm thinking... Oh I got it Brick, Boomer your hair looks a little dull I'm going to brighten it with your colours ok? * shows them bottles of hair colour one blond (but has an orange hair colour label) and the other orange (but with a blond label) **

**Brick: Ok... **

**Boomer: Alright **

**Cherry-blossom: Great * switches their hair colour * **

**Brick: I'M BLOND CHERRY-BLOSSOM ! **

**Boomer: I'M A RED HEAD CHERRY-BLOSSOM ! * both start to chase me * **

**Cherry-blossom: KYAAAAAA! * runs away * BLOSSOM, BUBBLES HELP ME AND I'LL BUILD YOUR STORE . **

**Blossom: ok Brick, stop it you know Cherry-Blossom is my friend * brick stops casing me and walks over to her * **

**Brick: Fine, your lucky I can't use my vampire speed **

**Bubbles: you to Boomer this isn't like you **

**Boomer: fine **

**Cherry-blossom : Sorry but that's the dare * rebuilds their stores and they run out to them* , now my turn ! SINGING BLOSSOM POWER MUSIC GIRLS Z * fly to a hill and de transforms *Ok let's do this * jumps off into a thorn bush * KAIIIIIIIIII ! Ouch that hurt SINGING BLOSSOM POWER MUSIC GIRLS Z * fly back to see everyone laughing * I know I know it's funny * pout * **

**Buttercup: It's not funny , it's Hilarious ! Thank you Hinako29~! **

**Cherry-blossom: Whatever * frown * onto the story , guy's lets begin ! **

**bunny: Cherry-blossom doesn't own my friends **

**Blaze: or my bros **

**Bunny and blaze: only us and the story **

**Blossom's P.O.V. **

"So Blossom are you feeling ok now?" Brick asked me . We were still holding hands since I was still stumbling the others were far ahead of us but Brick didn't seem to care he just stayed with me.

"Ya , it's just hard to walk" I said and I fell once more with Brick helping me up.

"Figures with all those cuts that my brothers gave you, you must not have walked for a while"

"Ya , and the first one came from you" I said punching him in the shoulder playfully he looked sad for

a minute .

" Sorry about that I regretted it the moment I hit you"

"Don't worry about it , everything is ok now " I told him and I started to breath heavily, I was really tired from the walk and it was really short. Brick noticed how tired I was and picked me up bridal style. I blushed deep.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much" I replied blushing. He started walking again with me holding on to his shirt. We were silent for a while.

"So I'm wondering" I started "how did you guy's become vampires anyway?"

"Well we were adopted by the vampire king and queen ,believe it or not they turned us into vampires"

"Wow" I said "wait a minute vampires can't go in sunlight, right?" It was the middle of the day. I looked up at the sun then looked back at Brick, waiting for an answer .

"No ,we can , we just prefer night instead" he said. He adjusted and my necklace showed. "What's that, I didn't see it before" I realized that it was out but it was too late.

"Oh umm..." I started stuttering .

" You can tell me anything, I won't tell my brothers or your friends or anyone" he said and I sighed I knew that while I was alone with him I had no choice but tell the truth.

"Ok but promise me you won't tell anyone" I said

"I promise"

"Ok you need to put me down for this" I said and he put me down I tried standing up and was able to without help. I stepped away from him so I wouldn't hurt him if something went wrong

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Ok so the element Z inside of me expanded and now I have powers" Wanting to protect my friends I didn't tell him we all had powers " I have the power of fire since I'm the Red Powerpuff or Pink powerpuff to some people" I closed my eyes and sommoned fire to come to my hand and I waved my hand in a heart shape leaving a flame behind and I tried shooting a fireball through it but it failed and I was okay with just the heart I closed my eyes once more and closed my hand and the fire disappeared.

"So what do you think?" I asked smirking and his shocked face

"Wow that's so cool, but what does the necklace have to do with it?"

"I don't know it just appeared when..." I then explained about the cherry-blossom tree field and the gate. "Then when I opened my eyes their was a fire in my hand and I had on the necklace, the only thing is I can't take it off" Brick came closer and picked up the heart and examined it.

"That is so cool" he then grabbed my hand and we started walking again.

"Hey Blossom?" He asked sounding a little nervous

"Ya Brick?"

"Do you umm... Want to ... You know what never mind" He said

"Hey, what's wrong, you know like you said you can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone"

"Ok then ummm... Willyougooutwithme" he said quickly

"What ? "I said . He breathed out slowly

"Will you go out with me" He said and I was shocked. Quickly recovering I gave him a huge hug.

"So is that a yes ?" he asked me when we broke apart.

"Of course!" I said smiling brightly. He lifted me up bridal style and used his vampire speed to run me back to New Townsville where the others were waiting for us.

"Finally you guy's take so long" Buttercup cried annoyed but I was too busy smiling

"Ok what are you guy's so happy about?" Bunny asked them she looked curiosly, well more than everyone else

"Well.." I said turning red

"We are dating" Brick finished triumphantly putting me down, I saw sad for a minute but then realized why he put me down he was fist bumping with his brothers and Bubbles and Bunny were swarming me

"OMG" Bubbles and Bunny cried hugging me

"WHAT !?" Buttercup and Butch yelled

"Blossom I'm so happy for you" Bubbles said

"Ok" Brick said moving toward me and grabbing my hand " Let's head on inside and show the girl's to the guest rooms . " he said smiling at me. We walked into a huge mansion with millions of halls ( like Princess/Himeko's house only bigger) our bedrooms were on the main floor, thankfully. The first door we came to was dark wood, almost purple

"Bunny, this will be your room" Blaze said walking her in, the rest of us continued on. We then came to a dark blue door.

"Bubbles this one will be yours" Boomer said, showing her inside. We then came to a dark green door.

"I guess this one will be yours Buttercup"Butch said obviously not happy that we were staying here but still showed Buttercup inside. I realized that only me and Brick were left, I blushed when he grabbed my hand and led me to the end of the hall at a dark red door.

"So this is your room then, sorry about it being at the end of the hall but I think this one will suit you better" he said. He led me in and I gasped, it was a huge light pink room with dark pink hearts and lines, a hot pink canopy bed, the canopy being light pink pushed against the corner, a red fuzzy carpet and red couch with a flat screen t.v. on the wall in front of it. In one corner there was a door and when I opened it , it was a washroom with one of those spa tubs. There was a huge walk in closet but it was empty and I realized I had forgotten my clothes at the house. I turned back to Brick.

"This place is amazing but…" I motioned to the closet

"Ya , how about I take you and the girls shopping later at the New Townsville mall for new clothes?" He said and I smiled

"Thanks Brick you're the best" I said giving him another hug, he hugged me back and removed his hat and placed it on my head, then he headed to the door .

"So are you coming with me to see my room" he asked smirking

"Yup" I smiled and jumped onto him he didn't hold back and flew me up the stairs. I forgot he was transformed. His room had a king sized red bed, a flat screen T.V. and gaming system. His own walk in closet with his name on the door and tons of black and red clothes. "Wow your room is awesome" I said jumping on the bed.

"YO BRICK ARE YOU GUY'S COMING !? WE'RE ALL MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM" a voice yelled

"Lets go Blossom" he said grabbing me.

**Brick's P.O.V. **

I just showed Blossom my room and we were meeting the others in out living room.

"Hey girls" Blossom called when we walked in, she let go of my hand and gave them each a hug.

"So how are the love birds doing" Blaze asked smirking. Blossom and I blushed

"You're just jealous" I said punching him then sitting down on the couch, and Blossom sat beside me and I put my arm on her shoulder

"Ok if you guys are comfy what are we supposed to do now?" Buttercup asked.

"Well Brick is taking all the girls shopping for new clothes later today" Blossom said

"Wow really, do you need us to pay" Bubbles asked she had hearts in her eyes knowing that she'll be going on a shopping spree

"Nope , it's ok, I'll pay , you guys are staying here so it's the least I can do" I replied glaring at Butch who rolled his eye's in response.

"Thanks Brick" Bunny said

"Ok so that's later what now ?" Buttercup said

"I know how you meet our parents" I suggested, if their staying here it would be best.

"Oh so you guys are on that stage already but ok I'll go get them" Blaze said getting up and leaving. I squeezed Blossom and she smiled up at me.

"Gag me with a spoon you guys are gross" Buttercup said and Butch nodded then noticing that he just agreed with her . He leaned back on the couch tying to hide his blush

"Whatever you say Buttercup but how would you act toward the guy that save your life? and liked you and started dating you? Hmmmm" Blossom asked and everyone except Buttercup laughed.

"Ha ha you guys are so~ hilarious" she said rolling her eyes. Mom and Dad just walked through the door.

"Hey mom hey dad" I called "Hi Brick are these girls who you wanted us to meet Blaze?" Mom said

"Ya this is my counterpart Bunny" he said pointing at her and she did her signature pose

"Buttercup" Buttercup said doing her pose

"Bubbles" Bubbles said doing her pose beside them

"And this is my girlfriend Blossom" I said

"Hi" she replied then jumped in the middle doing her pose

"And we're the Powerpuff Girls Z !" they said synconised then went back to where they were sitting. My brothers and parents laughed .

"Oh you never told me you had a girlfriend Brick , anyway I'm Alexander but you can call me Alex, I'm Brick ,Butch ,Boomer, and Blazes adopted dad and the vampire king" dad said

"And I'm Alexandra , Brick, Butch, Boomer, and Blazes adopted Mom and the vampire queen" Mom said shaking the girl's hands

" Blaze told me you guy's are staying for a while so please make yourself at home" she turned to Blossom "and if Brick forces himself on you, you come to me, okay sweetie ?"

" Ok " she replied and everyone started laughing well , except me .

"Wow , your names are so close" bubbles said

"Ya , funny huh ?" dad said chucking

"Hey , Brick can we go now? I really need new clothes" Blossom said

"Sure but are you ok to walk" I asked in concern .

"Ya , let's go" she said jumping up, she grabbed Bubbles and ran out the door mom and dad gave me a confused look and I gave them another look telling them that I'll explain later and they nodded .

"Blossom, Blossom, Blossom, still as hyper as ever" buttercup sighed following and Bunny trailed her. Mom and dad laughed at that comment.

"Ok , you guys can stay here if you want" I said standing up .

"I'll go, I don't think you can control both Bunny and Blossom at the same time even with Buttercup and Bubbles, if Bunny is anything like me" Blaze said walking out with me .

"Thanks ." I replied "See you later ." I called to my family then ran to catch up with Blossom .

"Hey bro I'll take Bunny, Bubbles, and Buttercup in my car and meet you there" blaze said winking

"Alright" I said and we finally caught up to them

"Blossom your coming with me while your friends go with Blaze ok?"

"Ok" she said, when the others left I turned to her

"Hey before we go can you do the fire magic again, I think I know how to help you attack with it" I said

"Oh, ok" she closed her eyes and held out her hands and fire appeared in them she waved her hands in a heart shape leaving a fire heart

"ok what do I do now"

"Try moving your heart necklace into the middle of the fire heart and let it go then try a fireball " I said she moved her necklace into the middle and, as I thought it stayed floating in it. she made the heart disappear and tried shooting a fireball when the heart necklace landed back on her chest and it worked but it was coming straight for me, I couldn't duck in time and it hit me

"BRICK ! I'm sorry are you ok?" She said coming up to me and looking where the fireball hit

" I'm fine , I'm fine ." I healed myself then turned back to her, " Great job , I remember my mom telling me a story of how her cousin had a power and that's how she was able to attack with it"

"It takes a long time to set up though, is there anyway I can set it up faster?" She asked

"Try transforming while setting it up"

"Ok" she closed her eyes to shut her power off and I noticed the heart became dimmer then she raised her hand and her ring appeared

'HYPER BLOSSOM' she cried and she started her transformation but before she did her pose at the end she closed her eyes and flew a little with her hands at her side (like the moutian pose for yoga) and a flame appeared she crossed her hands to make a heart shape and her necklace lit up and moved to the middle of the fire heart without her moving it. She closed her hands and the heart disappeared and moved into her pose ending of saying POWER PUFF GIRLS Z she tried shooting a fire ball again and it worked. She detransformed and shut off her powers then gave me a hug.

"Awesome ! Thanks Brick for everything now let's go meet up with the girls" she said and we climbed into my red Mclarn sports car and drove to the mall with her hair flying behind her taking in the familiar surroundings. I'm so happy she's my girlfriend .

**Bunny's P.O.V. **

We were waiting for the reds, again ." We've been waiting for an hour, where can they be !?" Buttercup said

"Who knows what they do when they're alone" Blaze said. We heard a honk and saw a red sports car

coming up and in it was a girl with a bow and a boy with a hat.

"Finally what took you guy's so long ?" Blaze said and Blossom shot Brick a nervous glance and whispered something to him, he nodded then she got out.

"Hey Blaze come with me to find a parking spot" Brick said Blaze got in, confused and they drove off. Blossom shot us a nervous glance but didn't say anything

"Ok , spill ! What's going on ?" Buttercup said and Blossom motioned us to follow her. We followed her to an abandon ally and she sighed.

"Brick knows about my fire power" she said sending a nervous glance to Buttercup

"WHAT !? YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT OUR POWERS !?" Buttercup cried

"No, only mine, he doesn't know you guys also have powers and swore to me he wouldn't tell anyone, not even his brothers" she replied calmly

"And you believe him ?" Buttercup said

"They are dating , that's only so much she can do , he was bound to notice" Bubbles said

"And he helped me so now I can attack and set up quick watch" Blossom said and raised up her hand

'HYPER BLOSSOM' she started and ended off with her fire heart and then the pose

POWER PUFF GIRLS Z' then she shot a fireball up.

"No way" I said as she transformed back

"So that's what the heart necklace is for" Bubbles said touching it

"Ya , now let's head back to the boys" Blossom cried running away

**Time skip: one hour later **

"Best. Shopping. Spree. Ever !" Bubble cried while we were walking out. I got like 20 outfits plus shoes, makeup and Blaze helped me pick out this awesome purple dress for a party were having this weekend. The other girls did the same except Blossom split up with us to get candy with Brick and is now at the candy store near our school.

" Let's head back I'm tired and Blaze, you need to show me what hall my room is because I forget" Buttercup said yawning we were able to get her to buy a dress but only for a new skateboard that Brick bought her.

"You do realized Blossom is going to spend triple the money that we got right now at that candy store right?" Bubbles asked Blaze

"I didn't, let's hope Brick did" he said worried

"Let's go !" I cried jumping into the passenger seat of blazes purple Hyundai. We headed back and showed Buttercup and bubbles to their rooms so they can put their clothes away and then headed into mine with blaze. (Her room was the same as blossoms except purple and the walls have lightning bolt instead of hearts) I put my clothes away and de decided to get ready for bed so I changed into my new P.J.s with Bunnies on them and jumped into bed and fell asleep without remembering Blaze was in the room with me

**Butch's P.O.V. **

I can't believe Brick is dating Blossom, and that their staying here and I can't hurt them or Brick will literally kill me for hurting his 'precious Blossom' or her friends. I'm so angry right now. Buttercup, Bubbles,and Bunny were in their rooms sleeping and the rest of us were in the living room watching a horror movie. I picked it out because I thought the girl's will be asleep by now but Blossom was eating candy so she couldn't fall asleep and joined us, she was agicened Brick and overtime there was a scary part she literally jump and squeezed into Brick and he played with her hair and squeezed her back I mean, how gross can you get. I was sitting and watching the movie but out of the corner of my eye Brick and Blossom

"Brick I think you should take your girlfriend to her room, she's really scared" I said and she shot me a look but I couldn't identify what it was.

"If I go I wont be able to fall asleep and wind up here again because I don't want to be alone and, I hate to admit it, but since you guy's are vampires your way stronger than me and I feel safe" she replied to me and I rolled my eyes and returned to the movie. She shut her eyes tight at any jump scares while Brick gave her a hug.

"Well that was an interesting movie" Boomer said when it was finished. And I thought of something that will be fun for me Boomer and Blaze .

"Hey Blossom remember when" and I started naming all of the really scary parts of the movie while she got really scared and buried herself in brick, then she lost it and stood up. She walked over to me and transformed (including fire powers) and shot a fireball at me all while Brick looked like he was going to kill me and trying to calm her down.

"What was that !?" I yelled while Boomer healed me and Blossom turned away and ran into Brick and I heard some crying. " Since when did you have fire power ?" I asked and my brothers shrugged, well except Brick .

"Don't ever do that again" Brick scoffed at me and lead a crying Blossom away.

"Dude , why would you do that?" Blaze asked

"For fun , I didn't know it would go this far or that she had fire power" I said

"Bold Brick is going to kill you" Boomer said and mom and dad walked in

"I heard crying, what's going on ?" Mom said and I explained what happened, she ran to go and comfort Blossom while dad just looked disappointed .

"Butch , you should know better then that she was obviously terrified if she didn't go back to the room ." Dad said turning away and me and my bro's headed back to our rooms but instead of going into mine, I peeked into Brick's to see him, Blossom, and mom sitting on the bed and brick asking if she would like to spend the night in his room while rubbing her back, she was detransformed and her eyes were tear stained but she nodded and mom got up, I did not know it would go this far.

**Cherry-blossom: I know, I know the end is weird but there's a reason for that and everyone will find out soon and Blossom and Bubbles are finally back**

**Blossom: My question is why? And what does that mean**

**Cherry-blossom: You and everyone else will find out in about 2 chapters**

**Everyone: Fine**

**Cherry-blossom: Good , okay so what should we do now?**

**Boomer: Aren't you going to ask if we want to watch some anime?**

**Cherry-blossom: Not this time watched like 10 episodes of Sailor Moon and had to stop because it got **

**really sad and I have lots of ideas for chapter 8 including the song like me from teen beach movie.**

**Bubbles: I love that movie especially the ending**

**Cherry-blossom: Want to come watch it with me?**

**Bubbles: Sure * leaves with cherry-blossom ***

**Everyone: * swear drops ***

**Buttercup: She left again didn't she?**

**Bunny: Yup**

**Blaze: What now ?**

**Cherry-blossom: * singing awesomely * the radio blast so here's the plan, soak up the sun and get the ultimate tan, we can hardly wait to show our devotion common everyone jump into the ocean**

**Bubbles: * singing awesomely as well * nows the time so heres the speech no rules at all have a ball at the beach**

**Both: Surf surf, woah surf surf crazy, surf surf surf crazy, ride the perfect wave say hi to the sky**

**Buttercup and Butch: BYE SKY**

**Cherry-blossom: * pauses movie * really guys, really ?**

**Blossom: You started singing .**

**Brick: Ya and you both were really good**

**Cherry-blossom: * blushes with bubbles * really thanks .**

**Bunny: Do you sing like that for real ?**

**Cherry-blossom: That's what pretty much everyone says but enough about me, Bubbles do you wanna meet my friend Lela ?**

**Bubbles: You know Grace Phipps ?**

**Cherry-blossom: No , I mean actually go in the movie .**

**Bubbles: Yes!**

**Buttercup: Once again things got weird .**

**Butch: Say bye everyone**

**Everyone: Bye**

**Cherry-blossom: STOP TAKING MY LINES but it's for the best everyone said bye already so Bye, lets go bubbles * bring Mac's grandpa's magic surfboard and goes into the movie ***

**In the movie**

**Cherry-blossom:Hey Bikers, Hey surfers**

**Everyone from the movie: hey cherry-blossom**

**Butchy: who's this girl, your friend**

**Cherry-blossom: yup this is bubbles**

**Bubbles: hi**

**everyone: Hi Bubbles**

**Tanner: did you hear theres going to be a shindig tonight here at Big Mamas**

**Cherry-blossom: awesome , and then we can surf under the stars**

**Seacat:not tonight**

**Cherry-blossom: what?**

**Giggles: their will be no waves tonight**

**Cherry-blossom: yes there will be**

**Tanner: no actually there wont be**

**Cherry-blossom: * whispers to bubbles * use your water powers**

**Bubbles: * whispers back * I haven't unlocked them yet**

**Cherry-blossom: * pouts ***

**Bubbles: cant you transform into anyone**

**Cherry-blossom: right ill transform into sailor mercury**

**Lela: who's sailor mercury**

**Cherry-blossom: ummmmm...**

**Bubbles: Lela can you help me and Cherry-blossom get ready for the shindig**

**Cherry-blossom: thanks bubbles good save**

**Lela: common girls lets go * pulls us away ***

**Cherry-blossom: bye everyone**

**Butchy: see you three later**

**Everyone: bye**

**Back at the house* mini T.V. closes (they were spying!)**

**Blaze: why is it that every time at the end she leaves and it has to do with either anime or form of t.v. Shows or movies**

**Boomer: I don't know, lets go, before something else happens**

**Brick: to late... something else already happened look at butch**

**Butch: * smiles mischievously * five dollars the next end to the chapter she's going to go into Frozen**

**Blaze: your on another five says she's going to go into the original power puff girls series**

**PPGZ: who?**

**Brick: you don't know your dople gangers**

**Blossom: Cherry-blossom is my dople ganger**

**Brick: true but their is another blossom, bubbles, and buttercup, as well as us**

**Blossom: oh wait ya the original girls**

**Buttercup: shoot if she does I want to see mini me, I'm with blaze**

**Bunny: but I'm not part of the original PPG * frowns ***

**Boomer: you were in one episode**

**Bunny: fine but one more five bucks says shes going to go into phineas and ferb**

**Butch: what!**

**Bunny: I've seen her watch it * mumbles * and I really like it to**

**Cherry-blossom: * appears randomly * sorry I forgot my necklace * grabs copy of the necklace Lela **

**gives Mac ***

**Everyone: 0_0**

**Cherry-blossom: also what are you doing * squints at them and they sweat drop***

**Everyone: NOTHING**

**Cherry-blossom: okaaaaayyyyyyyy... Bye * goes back into the movie ***

**blossom: that was close lets go**

**Everyone: bye for real**


	5. evil girls and buttercup's power

**Cherry-Blossom: that shindig was so much fun !**

**Bubbles: I know, I can't wait to see them again~!**

**remaining PPGZ and RRBZ: what took you guys so long**

**Cherry-blossom: Whatever, now I need to welcome a very special guest my author friend Hinako29 * she walks in ***

**Hinako: Hi there ~!**

**Everyone: Hi**

**Cherry-Blossom: Yay~! Hinako wanna help me with the dares?**

**Hianko: Really ? Tor…I mean helping with dares is my favourites past time , of course I'll help .**

**Cherry-Blossom: Great ! Now let's start .The dares are from my new friend Puppenalice be sure to check her out:**

_**1. Cherry-Blossom, dare to tell who you like.**_

_**2. Butch, dare to kiss Buttercup on the cheek and tell the emotion on her face**_

_**3. What was the embarrassing moment in cherry-Blossoms, the PPGZ and the RRBZ life.**_

**Hinako: ok Cherry-Blossom, who do you like ? * smirk***

**Cherry-Blossom: * blushes deep * ummmmmmmm... In here right now or in real life?**

**Hinako: Wait….* check the dare Doesn't say**

**Cherry-Blossom: Ok then well here for boys I like Brick**

**Brick: 0_0**

**Cherry-Blossom: But I want him to be with blossom**

**Blossom: * sighed in relief * Ok...**

**Hinako: and real life...?**

**Cherry-Blossom: Well...my friend Claudio**

**Everyone: 0_0**

**Cherry-Blossom: * blush * Ya , ya whatever, What's next ?**

**Hinako: * shows cherry-Blossom then they both smile mischievously ***

**Cherry-Blossom: Buttercup, come here for a sec .**

**Buttercup: * pales * oh no….**

**Cherry-Blossom: Don't worry, Hinako is getting butch so you two aren't going to do anything together .**

**Buttercup: * sighs in relief ***

**Cherry-Blossom: And in case Butch tries to do something I'm going to be Bubbles ROLLING BUBBLES POWER PUFF GIRLS Z !**

**Bubbles: 0_0 !**

**Cherry-Blossom: Deal with it **

**Hinako: Butch, here now ! **

**Butch: * walks over to Hinako because he doesn't want to disobey her and see what happens ***

**Hinako: Good , now 1...2...3 * Cherry-Blossom and Hinako push Buttercup and Butch into each other and they kiss ***

**Cherry-Blossom: I'm getting mixed emotions from buttercup, anger, mad, and...wait is that happy?!**

**Hinako : I think so . **

**Buttercup: Hinako ! Cherry-Blossom ! * starts to chase us ***

**Cherry-Blossom: Bubbles catcher ! * captures buttercup in a bubble she cant escape then de transforms * there we go**

**Hianko: Buttercup liked the kiss !**

**Buttercup: NO I DON'T !* blushes ***

**Hinako: Yes !**

**Buttercup: No .**

**Hinako and Cherry-Blossom: YES * everyone sweat droops ***

**Blossom: can we continue?**

**Cherry-Blossom: you just want to know why the weirdness in the last chapter**

**Bunny: I think we all are**

**Hinako: Wait one more dare, everyone needs to say their most embarrassing moments * smiles evilly***

**Cherry-Blossom: Oh no, Hinako's going on evil mode**

**Everyone except Hinako and Cherry-Blossom: 0_0 WHAT?!**

**Hinako: Cherry-Blossom first .**

**Cherry-Blossom: well...* thinks ***

**Blaze: This is going to take a while**

**Cherry-Blossom: *still thinking***

**Hinako: Ok...while she's thinking Blossom your turn**

**Blossom: well probably when I lied and the whole world, even aliens got involved...or when I thought this weird bug-guy liked me...or when I kissed that frog...or**

**Hinako: Ok that's enough, Cherry-Blossom**

**Cherry-blossom: * still thinking ***

**Hinako: Wow, Is it so hard to tell a embarrassing moment ? well…Brick?**

**Brick: Urmmmmm... Probably when...**

**Cherry-Blossom: BRICK, DONT SAY IT YOU'LL RUIN THE STORY**

**Brick: You mean * whispers embarrassing moment to cherry-Blossom ***

**Cherry-Blossom: Yes, ok to everyone who's wondering what were talking about everything will be explained in chapter...10 and 11 promise * goes back to thinking ***

**Hinako: * sweat droops* alright, Bubbles your turn**

**Bubbles: Maybe when... Ummmmm... Oh when we had to do that fashion show and wore those really ugly outfit**

**Hinako: That is ugly , now Boomer .**

**Boomer: Obviously that time Brick made us put on the girl's outfit**

**Cherry-Blossom: You guys looked hilarious, but the PPGZ still rocked those other suits * goes back into thinking ***

**Hianko: * laughing * You guys look idiotic ! * then stop * Next, Buttercup and Butch**

**Buttercup: A few seconds ago when Butch and I kissed and when they flipped up our skirts * still in bubble ***

**Butch: Most embarrassing moment...most embarrassing moment...when I lost to a group of girls in soccer**

**Brick: they were younger then him * everyone starts laughing ***

**Butch: HEY !**

**Hianko: Finally Bunny and Blaze then Cherry-Blossom**

**Cherry-Blossom: * still thinking ***

**Bunny: How I…..I guess got discovered, right after the girls defeated HIM**

**Blaze: Same, I was made after the boys got defeated as a sources of power .**

**Hinako:Ok now… CHERRY-BLOSSOM TELL US NOW!**

**Cherry-blossom: Fine , fine, I got it well….when my teacher told me that my music teacher called me and angel but prefers to call me Blossom because she says it suits me better in front of the whole class, I turned really red.**

**Everyone: REALLY !?**

**Cherry-Blossom: Ya,ya now Hinako please do the disclaimer .**

**Hianko: With pleasure ,* clear throat *Cherry-Blossom only owns Bunny, Blaze, the story and the surprise characters coming in this chapter as well as any other OC's you come across .**

**Cherry-Blossom: ok on to the story:**

**Bubble's P.O.V.**

I went to go see if Blossom got back ok but she wasn't in her room and I started panicking and knocking on Buttercup and Bunny's doors to see if they knew where she was.

"Bubbles what's wrong ?" asked a tired Bunny and Buttercup walked beside her.

"Blossom's not in her room" I said .

"She's probably making breakfast" Buttercup said sleepily

"No ! you don't understand the bed is perfectly made and there was no clothes at the end of her bed, nothing is touched" I said opening the door to her room.

"I knew Brick would do something to her ." Buttercup said suddenly awake and alert and I sweat dropped at the change.

"Hey , if you're looking for Blossom, she's in Brick's room" a voice said and I jumped. We turned around to face Alexandra she gave us a small smile and explained what happened last night.

"Oh no poor Blossom" I said knowing how it felt to be terrified like that, when she was unconscious I was literally in my room crying because I was terrified of her dying.

"And she showed everyone her powers" Bunny said and I suddenly turned worried, I knew Blossom said she didn't tell Brick that we had powers to but now all the boy's know, including the king and queen.

"Can you show us where his room is?" I asked her

"Sure but you need to stay quiet Blossom kept waking up during the night because of that movie and what Butch said so she's still really tired, so is Brick who kept waking up to contort her, poor girl she's really shakin up" she said and showed us to Brick's room.

I opened the door and headed inside quietly and saw Blossom was sleeping but Brick wasn't in the room, we heard some water running and we knew he was in the washroom "Brick comforted her every time she woke up ." Alexandra told us then left. At least she pick a good guy to be her boyfriend. We headed to the kitchen and I started making pancakes for breakfast.

"Ok, so what should we do now since the boys and Blossom aren't awake ?" I asked after finishing them up and bringing them to the dining room where the other girls were waiting.

"I say we go to the lab to see the Prof." Bunny said

"We should wait until Blossom wakes up to do that, she'll want to see the Prof and Ken and ask about her powers, she's the only one who hasn't talked to him yet" Buttercup said

"I don't know what we should do, maybe we can walk around town until she wakes up then go see the Prof." I suggested

"Sure" buttercup said and bunny nodded. We finished up our pancakes and headed out into the familiar surroundings.

**Blaze's P.O.V.**

I heard the girls leave and headed down to the kitchen to see a stack of pancakes and a note that said

_Help yourself, going around town tell us when Blossoms awake so we can see the professor_

_~Bubbles_

I took two and settled down at the dining table, I thought about all that has just happened, I'm starting to like Bunny, the girls are staying here and Brick and Blossom are dating, and even before that we became vampires and got adopted by the king and queen.

"Hey Blaze" I heard someone say, I looked up to see Butch.

"Hey Butch" I replied and he sat down to eat.

"I'm going to apologize to Blossom and Brick, I was really tired yesterday so I wasn't really in control of what I was doing" he said sheepishly

"You and I know Blossom will forgive you, she was just scared but I don't know about Brick"

"What don't you know about me?" Someone said, Brick was in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room holding two plates each with two pancakes.

"You're going to eat two?" I asked when he put one in one seat and the other in the one beside him. He rolled his eyes

"No , the other one is for Blossom she's coming , she's just grabbing some of her candy from the cupboard" he said and as if on que Blossom walked in with a small bag of candy and sat next to Brick, she looked a little tired but was still perky

"Hey Butch, hey Blaze" she said sitting down she stretched and grabbed a fork.

"Hey reds I'm sorry about yesterday I was really tired" Butch said not making eye contact

"Don't worry Buttercup probably would've done the same" Blossom said smiling "No wonder your counter parts"

"Hey every things ok now so whatever the past is in the past" Brick said putting a hand on her shoulder and she punched it while laughing.

"Ok, that went easier than I thought" Butch said and we all started eating

"Hey where are the girls?" Blossom asked when we were done.

"I heard them walk out when I came down" I said and I showed her the note

"Ok then Brick can you show me where my room is so I can change?" she said and he smiled grabbed her hand and walked her down to her room.

"Once a love birds, always a love birds" Butch said shaking his head

"You said it, come on let's go wake up Boomer and watch some t.v. !"

"Ya ! " butch said jumping up and we ran to Boomer's room

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

_'Ding ding ding'_

our compacts rang and we answered them.

"Hey girl's" Blossom said

"Hey Blossom are you ok now?" Bubbles asked

"Ya she's fine" Brick said coming into view.

"Why is it that when you started dating you're always where she is ?" I asked shaking my head .

"Hey once you're a vampire you're protective of what's yours and right now Blossom is" he said grinning then gave her a huge hug.

"Again , you guys are gross , now Blossom and Brick since he's always around, meet us at the lab we're going to see the Prof and Blossom, transform as soon as you get here and hide Brick until you are there Prof. might freak out and get the z-ray extracter" I said knowing that he always has one close by .

"Okay girls see you there ." she said and closed her compact . The girls and I transformed so we can fly there

'ROLLING BUBBLES'

'POWERED BUTTERCUP'

'HOPPING BUNNY'

'POWERPUFFGIRLS Z'

We flew over to the lab to find Blossom and Brick waiting for us

"Usually we wait for you, how did you guys get here so fast ?" Bunny asked them

"Two words" Brick started

"Vampire speed" Blossom finished and we all laughed " You girls go in first and Brick stay with me okay?"

"Right ." we all said and headed inside .

"Hey Professor the girls are back !" Ken said when he saw us

"Really? Girls !" he ran over and Ken hugged us

"Hey where's Poochi ?" I asked

"Right here !" Poochi called jumping into me

"Blossom why aren't you transformed ?" Ken asked then Brick put a hand on her shoulder and stood beside her "BRICK ! " Ken, Prof. and Poochi yelled

"Guys it's ok he's with us ." I said annoyed and Blossom blushed

"Ya they are dating !" Bunny said jumping and stretched out the dating

"What !?" the boys except Brick said .

"Yup Blossom is mine now ." he said squeezing her

"In other news Brick healed me and I have unlocked my fire power, want to see?" Blossom said

"Ya ." they called and Blossom walked out of Bricks grasp and started her transformation

'HYPER BLOSSOM' she yelled and ended her transformation with unlocking her fire power then her pose 'POWER PUFF GIRLS Z' then she shot a fire ball that crashed through the wall.

"Amazing Blossom can I see your necklace ?"

"I'm sorry professor I can't take it off" Blossom said. The Prof. stepped forward she hesitated for a second then allowed him to look at it.

"Fascinating , the necklace seems to have a flame in it" he said "and.." He started but Blossom interrupted him .

"Brick , I have to tell you the truth now" she said and I knew she was going to tell him we had powers to." Brick my friends also have powers but I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect them, they haven't unlocked theirs yet though" she said

"I have earth ." I said

"Mine's Water" bubble's said

"Magic" bunny said

"I remember my mom saying something about her cousin unlock her powers with her friends, Blossom knows what I'm talking about ?" brick said

" Yup , He helped me to be able to attack with fire" She wasn't where she was before, I followed her voice to see her on the couch fooling around with her fire power making designs in the air .

"Blossom , be careful" bubbles said and we all sweat dropped, still as hyper as ever

"Anyway my mom's cousin was the youngest of her friends and unlocked her powers last, they unlocked her powers in order of age, Buttercup you should try to unlock your then" he said looking at me then he went to make sure blossom doesn't burn her self, others or to a lesser extent the whole lab

"Ok" I said and sat down on the couch and closed my eyes and focused on unlocking my power, when nothing happened I opened my eyes. Only I wasn't in the lab anymore I was in a Forest, I started walking through the trees and came across a huge tree house, I climbed into it and found a drawer that was locked , I reached into my pocket and pulled out a key, opening the drawer I saw a star necklace with something green inside it next thing I knew I opened my eyes again and was back in the lab but my hands were out and a bright green light was in my hand.

"Cool" I said and felt my hands move to make a star then I remembered that Blossom put her necklace in the middle of her heart. I looked at my chest and, as I thought, the green star necklace I saw in my vision was hanging there so I moved it to the middle and closed my hands making the star disappear.

"Buttercup now you have powers too !" Blossom yelled hugging me "Try attacking ."

"Ok" I shot my hands out and razor sharp leaves appeared out of no where and shot another hole through the wall I turned toward her to see Brick whispering something to her, she nodded and walked over to me

"Don't stop yet ." Blossom said and she shot out her hands and fire came out of it but this time it wasn't a fireball, it was more like a line of fire, she started to make it twist around my leaves but none of them burned. The we stopped " Is that what you wanted me to do Brick?" She asked facing him

"Yup nice job" he said beaming

"That was awesome." I said smiling

" I'm the next oldest when do I unlock mine ?" Bubbles asked Brick

"I'm not sure but I know it won't be today it might be in a week Bubbles"

" Enough with the power chit chat, Blossom, Buttercup, shut your powers off and let's catch up with the Professor and Ken and Poochi !" Bunny said

"Right , I want to know how your healed ." the Prof. said

"And I want to know how you guys started dating your enemies " Ken said with a smirk.

"Only she is , I still hate Butch" I interrupted and crossed my arm .

"And I want to know where you guy have been" Poochi said wagging his tail . Blossom and I shut off our powers and settled down on the couch and explained what has happened in the past week. Then headed back to the mansion .

**Butch's P.O.V.**

"Ugggggggg soo bored !" I cried lying back on our couch .

"I know let's have a contest" Bunny cried and started jumping .

" Yes ! A Girl's vs Boy's singing contest ! " Blossom cried and she started jumping with Bunny squeling together .

"Anyone object?" Brick asked no one answered .

"Ok then a singing contest it is ." Boomer said and the girls gathered on one side of the room and my bros and I in the other "So then what song should we do?"

"I never signed up for this" I said

"You're the one who said you were bored and you didn't object so just go with it ok?" Blaze said and I huffed .

"How about Crazy 4 U or ?" Brick said

"Life is a highway ?" Boomer said

"Doesn't matter to me let's just do one" I said rolling my eyes .

"Lets do Crazy 4 U ." Blaze said

"Are you guys done let's do this thing already !" Blossom cried

"Ok, ok who's going first?" Brick said

"Girls , you want to go first?" Blossom asked them

"Sure ." they said with a shrug and went in front of the couch where we sat down.

"Ok so we're doing….." Bunny started

"Blank space" Bubbles continued

"By Taylor Swift " Buttercup finished

"Lets get started" Blossom said searching the instrumental version of it on her computer. Blossom and Bubbles turned around at the back leaving Buttercup and Bunny in the front.

**Blank Space by Taylor Swift **

**Buttercup: nice to meet you, where you been. I can show you incredible things**

When she finished she crossed her arms and stood side ways with her eyes closed still facing us

**Bunny: magic, madness, heaven, sin. I saw you there and I thought**

Bunny put her back to Buttercup and crossed her arms, Buttercup opened her eyes and they did a duet

**Buttercup and Bunny: oh my god, look at that face you look like my next mistake, life's a game wanna play?**

They then switched with Bubbles and Blossom

**Bubbles: new money, suit and tie. I can read you like a magazine**

Bubbles finished and put her left hand on her hip and her other hand in the air and closed her eyes

**Blossom: ain't it funny rumours fly. And I know you've heard about me**

Blossom put her right hand on her hip and her left in the air, they grabbed hands and bring them down

**Bubbles and Blossom: so hey let's be friends I'm dyeing to see how this one ends grab your passport and my hand**

Blossom stepped forward and looked at Brick

**Blossom: I can make the bad boys good for a weekend**

The girls winked at us when we noticed her change from bad guys to bad boys while Blossom blew an air kiss to Brick who pretended to grab it and put it on his cheek . I rolled my eyes at him and continue watching the show .

**Buttercup and Bunny: So it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If I was worth the pain Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane 'Cause you know I love the players and you love the game**

They did their signature poses in the front and froze .

**Bubbles and Blossom:'Cause we're young and we're reckless We'll take this way too far It'll leave you breathless Or with a nasty scar Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane But I've got a blank space, baby And I'll write your name**

They did their poses with the other girls then Bunny and Bubbles stepped back and turned around leaving Blossom and Buttercup

**Blossom: Cherry lips, crystal skies. I could show you incredible things**

This time she posed with both her hands on her hips and closed her eyes

**Buttercup: stolen kisses, pretty lies. Your the king baby I'm your queen**

She put her hands at the back of her head and Blossom opened her eyes

**Blossom and Buttercup: find out what you want be that girl for a month oh wait the worst is yet to come (oh no)**

They switched with Bubbles and Bunny

**Bunny: screaming, crying, perfect storm. I can make all the tables turn**

Bunny posed using her hands like bunny ears making my bros and I laugh

**Bubbles: rose garden filled with thorns keep you second guessing like**

Bubbles posed like she was blowing bubbles

**Bunny and Bubbles: "Oh my God, who is she?" I get drunk on jealousy But you'll come back each time you leave**

**Blossom: cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed as a daydream**

Blossom popped out of no where and sang that part with the other girls jumping away and she shrugged

**Everyone: So it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If I was worth the pain Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane 'Cause you know I love the players And you love the game 'Cause we're young and we're reckless We'll take this way too far It'll leave you breathless Or with a nasty scar Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane But I've got a blank space, baby And I'll write your name**

Blossom stood in the middle and the girls stood beside her started singing

**Buttercup, bubbles and bunny: Boys only want love if it's torture Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya Boys only want love if it's torture Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya**

Blossom started singing back up to the other girls

**Everyone:So it's gonna be forever (forever) Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over (when its over) If I was worth the pain Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane 'Cause you know I love the players And you love the game (cause you know I love the players and you love the game) 'Cause we're young and we're reckless (young and reckless)We'll take this way too far It'll leave you breathless Or with a nasty scar Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane**

**Blossom: But I've got a blank space, baby And I'll write your name**

They finished with their signature poses and winked

"Wow" me and my bros said and Brick ran to Blossom and lifted her up, swung her around while she was giggling. Buttercup and I rolled our eyes and the other girls eyes turn to hearts. When he finally put her down we switched spots.

"Before we do ours did you guys choreograph yours" I asked

"Actually believe it or not no we just sort of work together well and can communicate without even looking at each other kind of like telepathy" Buttercup said waving her fingers in front of her and saying ooh we all laughed. We looked at each other and winked we all knew we were changing the song to the one we did for the school talent show, yes mom and dad sent us to school for a while get over it, it was to learn to control our vampire powers and how to be princes because let's face it, we were really immature

"Ok so we're doing" blaze said copying Bunny

"U don't know your beautiful" boomer said

"By One direction" I finished

"And all I have to say is let's get started" he winked (everyone is doing so much winking today) at her then found the instrumental version of the song .

**U don't know you're beautiful by One Direction **

**Butch: You're insecure, Don't know what for, You're turning heads when you walk through the door,**

**Blaze: Don't need make-up, To cover up, Being the way that you are is enough,**

**Butch and blaze: Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you,**

**RRBZ: Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh, oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'd understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh, oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh, oh, That's what makes you beautiful**

**Boomer: So c-come on. You got it wrong. To prove I'm right I put it in a song**

**Brick: I don't know why You're being shy, And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,**

**Boomer and Brick: Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you,**

**RRBZ: Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful**

**Butch, blaze, boomer: Na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na [x2]**

**Brick: Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**Butch, blaze, boomer: You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,**

**RRBZ: Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful (Oh), If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] desperately), Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,**

**Brick: That's what makes you beautiful**

'clap clap clap' when we finish the girls were clapping for us "oh my gosh who knew you guys can sing that well" Bunny cried

"That goes for you guys to" blaze said

"Ok so who won ?" Buttercup and I said at the same time

"You guys just want to win, I say it's a tie" Blossom said

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

We all headed back to our rooms since it was like 10 PM and everyone was tired, well except me. I snuck down to the basement of their house where they had a training ground that brick showed me and buttercup yesterday because I wanted to try out my powers again. I transformed and got started. First I practised doing fireballs I had been training for a while and was now able to make it swivel a little so after a while I was able to control completely where it went without it even being attached to my hands. Next I tried the flame like I did with buttercup's leaves I wanted to be able to do it with one hand but so far I was only able to do it with both of my hands. I tried one hand for a while until someone grabbed my hands.

"So training I see ?" the person said and I jumped then faced Brick

"Ahhhhhh" I shouted "Brick, you scared me" I decided to be dramatic and thrust my hand onto my forehead and pretended to fall down out of his grasp and he played along by catching me .

"Someone please call a doctor" he said in a whisper yell so no one actually would call a doctor

"Brick, I see a light...grandma is that you, I miss you" we both started laughing

"Ok that's enough pretending for today" he said in a motherly voice

I got up and pretended to pout "but mooooom I was having fun" I kept my pout for a few seconds then couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing and Brick joined in

"Ok so now I want to know what are you doing down here ?" he said concerned

"No worries I'm not cheating on you, just training with my new power, why did you come down here?"

"Oh I came down for a midnight snack and heard some noises, are you improving?"

"I think so , want me to show you what I can do?" I asked him

"Sure" I made a fireball and moved it to make the letter B in the air

"Great ." he said

"It's all thanks to you" I said winking ( seriously , why kept winking XD ?) at him and he gave me a hug.

"Now let's work on that flame line" he said.

"You saw me struggling with the one hand thing" I asked

"Yup" he said and we started practising about an hour later the basement door opened

"Are you guy's having a party or should I leave ?" I heard a voice say and I instantly recognized it.

"Hey Buttercup care to join us" I said turning around to face her, she was still in her green P.J.s with stars on them, she had her hands on her hips

"Sure ." she said lightening up and walking over then she transformed and we got started

"Hey Buttercup what are you doing down here?" Butch asked coming in after a few minutes of focusing on Buttercups earth power

"Training , what's your story what are you doing here ?" Buttercup asked

"I saw you come out of your room and followed you what are you doing here" he asked her

"Those two woke me up" she said pointing at me and Brick and we gave a blank look we never did ask why she came down stairs

"Meh , whatever lets get on to practising" I said and we got to work perfecting my one handed flame shooter, Buttercups razor leaves and our partner move, and It seems to me Brick and I got closer and Buttercup is starting to warm up to Butch.

**No one's P.O.V.**

"Girls" a male voice called and it echoed through the underground cave

"Yes?" Said three girls walking in, it was hard to see them through the pitch black darkness of the room only their eyes shown through as well as jewels that were attached to a golden band that wraps around their foreheads, they had no pupils or irises, only colour. One girl seeming to be the shortest yet the leader of the trios eyes shown dark pink and she had a crystal pink heart jewel, the next girl, her being the medium out of the three and had the softest eyes shown dark blue and a crystal blue circle jewel, the final girl being the tallest and had and icy glare to her eyes shown dark green and she had a green star jewel

"The Rowdies and the Puffs have joined together because of the red one" the man said

"Interesting, all we need to do is wait now before our plan gets put into place" the girl with the dark pink eyes said

"But it's a real pity that our 'friends' got defeated by them" the girl with the green eyes said with fake sadness in her voice

"Yes I'll never forget the Power punk girls, but you three know better right?" The man said

"Of course, we're not as foolish as them" the blue eyes girl giggled "They lead themselves right into the trap"

"I want you girls to watch them, I trust you know when to make the right move" the man said

"We won't fail you, the world will soon be yours to rule as king" the pink eyed one said

"And you three as its princesses" the man replied the three girls left laughing

"Power puff girls and vampire princes you have another thing coming" the pink eyed one said

**Cherry-Blossom: just introduced the villains ! * does happy dance ***

**Hinako: * sweat drops***

**Cherry-Blossom: ya-ya I'm weird we've been over this**

**Brick: And now she goes off to watch something and pulls one of us into it**

**Cherry-Blossom: HEY, I'll have you know this time I'm going to ask Hinako what she wants to watch .**

**Buttercup: So then the bet is off**

**Cherry-Blossom: What bet?**

**Butch: uhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Hinako what do you what to watch with Cherry-Blossom?**

**Cherry-Blossom: I'm going to read the last chapter, find out what you guys did while me and bubbles were in teen beach movie * narrows eyes ***

**Hinako : Can I tell her after she watch the last chapter ? * smirk ***

**Buttercup : You want us to get in trouble , you're evil .**

**Hinako : I'll take that as a compliment ! **

**Everyone except Cherry-Blossom : * sweat drop ***

**Cherry-Blossom : I can't believe you guys bet on me ! * throw a table at them ***

**Brick : Whoa , chill we're just curious where you would go .**

**Cherry-Blossom : Right~~~* walking slowly towards them ***

**Hinako : Oh , I want to go to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 series ! **

**RRBZ : You watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 !?**

**Hinako : Yup , one of my favourite show now ~!**

**Boomer : I only thought boys like that kind of show .**

**Hinako : Hey ! Don't insult us girls ! Ninja Turtles are cool ! I'm gonna use this sai and stab you on your throat like Raph did with the Kraang .* pull out a sai out of no where *though I do like the katana Leo use .**

**Butch : Where did she took it out from ?**

**Cheery-Blossom : Let's ignore them and go .**

**Hinako : See you later then ! **

**Cheery-Blossom&Hinako: Booyakasha ! * disappear with into the show * **

**Everyone : O_O**

**Hinako : * appear * Almost forgot . * throw many ninja stars at all of them * Next time I won't miss * death glare ***

**everyone: 0_0 b-bye**


	6. discoveries

**Cherry-Blossom: well that was fun * does some ninja moves * they taught me some moves...more reason not to mess with me * continues ninja moves ***

**Buttercup: wheres Hinako**

**Cherry-Blossom: * stops and thinks * she said something about experimenting on...who was it...spider man I think I don't know a superhero but I have a few guests starting with my friend PUPPENALICE * puppenalice walks in ***

**Puppet (short for puppenalice): hi everyone**

**Cherry-Blossom:* hugs puppet * next is her counterpart...whats his name again?**

**Puppet: ah...I don't remember * guy walks in ***

**?: Of course you don't**

**Cherry-Blossom: while puppet tries to figure out his name we have... * gets tapped on the shoulder * KAIIIII HUNTER**

**Hunter: what?**

**Everyone: 0_0**

**Cherry-Blossom: everyone meet my counterpart, Hunter**

**Brick: you have a counterpart?**

**Cherry-Blossom: there a lot of things about me you don't know**

**Puppet: * sweat drops * and you * points at her counterpart *don't try to kill Hailey**

**Everyone: Hailey?!**

**Cherry-Blossom:...ya... thats my real name**

**Bubbles: so thats why hunter's name starts with a H and not a B for your nick name blossom or a C for your nick name cherry-blossom**

**Cherry-Blossom: also because he hunts me down like what ever his name is,**

**Puppet: I remember now, its prainer**

**Cherry-blossom:...prainer hunts down Puppet**

**Hunter and Prainer: true**

**Cherry-Blossom: well now that you know my real name, I guess you need to know my real transformation SINGING HAILEY POWER MUSIC GRILS Z * you can see it on devintart my account is singinghailey ***

**Hunter: I mine as well get in on this fun ROCKER HUNTER ROWDY ROCK BOYS Z * attacks her then laughs ***

**Cherry-Blossom: HUNTER * attacks back twice as hard ***

**Puppet: * holding back cherry-blossom while prainer holds back hunter * STOP IT**

**Cherry-blossom and hunter: * crosses arms and detransforms * fine * both pouts ***

**Bunny: * sweat drop * you guys really are counterparts**

**Puppet: can I do the dares?**

**Cherry-Blossom: sure, but these dares will be the last one's so I can get the chapters out faster instead of waiting to the dares**

**Puppet: YAY and the dares are from...**

**Prainer: blossomcrystal, and puppenalice**

**Puppet:hey I was going to say who the dares were from * hits him * but anyways here are the dares:**

**Last dares from blossomcrystal:**

**1) Blossom and Brick go on a date**

**2) boomer and bubbles go on a date**

**3) buttercup and butch go on a date...and they both cant hurt me**

**4) everyone gets their favourite candy if they cooperate**

**And finally the last dares from puppenalice**

**1) Hailey, dare to sing a embrassing song**

**2) RRBZ, dare to dress like girls.**

**3) Hunter, dare to sing with Hailey the embrassing song**

**Puppet: ok starting with...the PPGZ and RRBZ, all counterparts go on dates with each other**

**Buttercup and butch: 0_0 NO**

**Blossom and Brick: * smile * Sure**

**Bubbles and Boomer: * blush * o-ok**

**bunny and blaze: * smile* cool**

**Cherry-blossom: everyone get's their fave candy if they cooperate**

**PPGZ and RRBZ: OK THEN * all run out ***

**Cherry-blossom: that went faster then I thought whats next...**

**Puppet: you get to sing**

**Cherry-Blossom: YAY * grabs necklace and it turns into microphone ***

**Prainer: this song tho * hands it to her ***

**Cherry-Blossom: * looks at it *0_0... Eh still get to sing**

**Puppet: and you need to do it with Hunter**

**Hunter: NO WAY**

**puppet and prainer: to bad, *pushes them onto stage***

**Cherry-blossom: I still get to sing so I done care ohhhh wait one thing * runs out ***

**Prainer: no where is she going?**

**Cherry-Blossom: *runs back in wearing a black traditional Japanese school jacket and blue mini skirt with my skin colour tights a cute pink cat ear headband and tail* when I do things, I do them right * winks then pulls out random red microphone and throws it to Hunter * LETS DO THIS THING NYAN~**

**Nyan Nyan**

**Cherry-blossom: Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Ni Hao Nyan Goujasu Derishasu Dekaruchaa!**

**Cherry-Blossom: * does the dance moves with it laughing * hunter common Nyan~**

**Cherry-Blossom: Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Ni Hao Nyan Goujasu Derishasu Dekaruchaa!**

**Hunter: Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Ni Hao Nyan Goujasu Derishasu Dekaruchaa!**

**Cherry-blossom and hunter: Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Ni Hao Nyan Goujasu Derishasu Dekaruchaa!**

**Cherry-blossom:Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Ni Hao Nyan Goujasu Derishasu Dekaruchaa!**

**Prainer: * laughing ***

**Cherry-Blossom: that was fun! nyan~ * runs out and changes into regular clothes * thats better, I prefer a dress * spins and poses***

**Hunter: you are quite the preformer**

**Hailey: yes I am * sticks out tongue* now let's see how the counterparts are doing * screen comes down from the celling ***

**Blossom and brick**

*** at the candy shop ***

**Brick: so momoko what would you like?**

**Blossom: * eyes shining * everything!**

**Brick: * laughing * I done think I have enough for everything**

**Blossom: then this * grabs two heart shaped lollipops ***

**Brick: sure * both go to counter ***

**Buttercup and butch**

*** at laver tag! ***

**Buttercup: * hiding behind a wall watching butch***

**Butch: come out come out wherever you are buttercup * spots something and shoots it then gets shot from the front, username of person who shot him: butterboss ***

**Buttercup: got ya * smirks at him then runs off to hide but gets shot, username:mighty ruff ***

**Butch: got ya * both get surrounded by a bunch of people teaming agicend them ***

**Buttercup:lets do this * both team up agiced everyone**

**Bubbles and boomer**

*** at a pottery painting place...I done really know what its called ***

**Bubbles: yours looks nice Boomer * continues painting fairy statue ***

**Boomer: thanks yours to * stops painting penguin and looks at her * how did you get this colour * points to pale blue ***

**Bubbles: like this * mixes dark blue, white and a touch of pink the gives it to him ***

**Boomer: cool *uses it and minutes later both add finishing touch to the pottery***

**Both: done**

**Bunny and Blaze**

*** at roller rink ***

**Blaze: can you do this * does trick ***

**Bunny: I can try * try's it but fails and falls * I guess not**

**Blaze: you started to slow * helps her up * ill walk you through it * holds her hand and they both do the trick ***

**Bunny: yay! now I can do it * does trick by herself ***

**Blaze: you got it**

**Cherry-Blossom: they're having fun**

**Puppet: Hailey! Theres still one more dare * shows her ***

**Cherry-Blossom: * smiles * nice one and now to do it * teleports them all back**

**PPGZ and RRBZ: how did...who did...why...WHAT?!**

**Cherry-Blossom: I'm about to cause more confusion SINGING HAILEY * points microphone at the RRBZ and they look like their counterparts ***

**Prainer, hunter and buttercup: * laughing their heads off ***

**PPGZ except Buttercup: * giggling ***

**Cherry-Blossom: *getting chased by the RRBZ * puppet, start the story please**

**Puppet: will do**

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

We stayed up until Bubbles came down telling us it was morning and asking us what were doing.

"Hey Bubbles, what time is it?" Blossom asked her

"Its umm..." She checked her baby blue watch "10:00 AM" we were shocked that we stayed training all night, and butch really helped me... Wait why am I saying that I don't like him, I never will, right?

"Oh" Brick said and then looked at Blossom, I just noticed she had dark circles under her eyes "did you sleep at all?"

"No" Blossom admitted " I wanted to practice because I wasn't tired" she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted like a kid

"Bubbles, do you want to see?" I asked her and she nodded"Blossom lets show Bubbles our tag team move then your going to sleep" She put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at me then nodded

"Is that a yes?" Butch asked confused

"Yup" Blossom said smiling then flew up and I followed her. She made a heart with fire and I made a star with forest light (that green light in her hands like when she first got her powers). We raised our hands and then shapes flew up

Fire blossom shouted and the heart burst

Earth I shouted and my star burst

kasai to chiku (Japanese for flame and earth) we both shouted then shot out our hands facing them toward the wall and red and green light shot out of them twisting and combining and getting larger until it hit the wall and leaves and fire burst out of it. We closed our hands making all the leaves and fire disappear and slowly floated down.

"Wow" Bubbles said and we heard running

"Ok whats going on is anyone hurt" Bunny said bursting in the basement followed by Boomer, and Blaze.

" hard to believe I was once the only one down here" Blossom said

"Ok guys if you want to see their tag team move you need to wait until later Blossom needs to get some rest" brick said dragging her up the stairs everyone sweat dropped when they left.

"Before you ask she was up all night practising her fire moves" Butch said

"Ok then now that were all up, except Blossom what should we do" Blaze asked

"First off let's get back upstairs" boomer said and we followed him

"Hey kids I just saw Brick drag Blossom to her room when I came to check on what that noise was" Alexandra said

"The noise was Me and Blossoms tag team move and as for Brick dragging her to her room" I started

"She was up all night training" bubbles finished

"Ok just got Blossom asleep" Brick said coming in "she seems so up tight and needs to relax" he said conserned

"Brick, why don't you take her on a date" bubbles said with hearts in her eyes "ill help you plan it"

"Cool it will be our first date" brick said smiling

"You guy's are dating and still haven't been on a date,obviously I'm going to help plan it, it has to be special, what about to you buttercup" bunny said

"Ill pass, to girly for me" I said then butch put his hand on my shoulder

"Then lets go to the skate part, blaze wanna come?" He said when I pushed his hand off

"Sure" he said and we left

Bubble's P.O.V.

"Ok the greens and blaze left, so lets get started before she wakes up" I said then I heard a growl "ahhhhhhhhh" I yelled jumping into boomers arms who blushed then put me down and brick and bunny laughed

"Sorry I'm hungry" bunny said cluching her stomach

"Here I'll go with you to make breakfast" brick said and walked out with her. I felt myself turning red with embarrassment.

"Okay so while we wait for them lets get to know each other" boomer said and I turned to him

"Ok then what are your hobbies?" I asked

"I like drawing and I volunteer at the near by animal shelter, I'm the second youngest of my brothers and I hate fights between them" he said

"Wow me to, I like drawing fashion or pretty much anything I can, I used to volunteer at an animal shelter by my house, I'm the second youngest out of my friends and I hate it when blossom and buttercup fights"

" seems like we have a lot in common bubbles, why did you stop your volunteer work?"

"Well the vampires took over and you guy's made us go into hiding so I had to stop" I said sadly then brightened up when brick and bunny came back with waffles .

"Ok so what would be the perfect date for blossom" brick said

"How about you go tho Annie's to get her favourite cakes" I started

"Then take her to her favourite childhood place: the park's cherry-blossom tree and talk" bunny continued

"And end it off at sunset peak" we said at the same time. Sunset peak it a place where it a little bit like a cliff over the beach except its not very high and if you go their in the evening you can see the sunset right above the water and it looks beautiful

"Looks like you know blossom well" boomer said laughing slightly

"Of corse" I replied then I remembered how Alexandra said that she started crying when butch teased her with the scary movie "Brick did Blossom ever tell you why she was crying after that movie you guy's watched"

"Come to think of it no, she didn't even tell me about the nightmares she was haveing" he replied

"Blossom would get scared of corse but she wouldn't start crying or lose her cool that easily somethings up" I said thinking she also hesitated when the professor stepped toward her when he wanted to see her necklace to and hasn't been getting much sleep latley

"Ill ask her during the date maybe then she'll tell me whats wrong" he said then we started planing the perfect date for her and Brick.

**Blaze's P.O.V.**

Buttercup and Butch were having a skateboard contest and apparently I was the judge. They were both doing pro tricks and looked like they belonged on T.V. not at a skate park. They both ended and walked over to me.

"So what do you think" Buttercup asked smirking at Butch

"Wow your both awesome, I don't think I'll be able to decide who's better you need a professional to decide" I said dumbfounded

"Hey I won a girl is just way to easy to beat" butch said and I sweat dropped when the green's glared at each other

"Who says that you won I obviously won theirs no point in denying it" buttercup said

"Oh ya..." butch started but buttercup interrupted

"Denial" she said smirking then walked to the ice-cream stand

"Ok.." I said confused

"Eh I was going easy on her, so what should we do now?"

"Should we catch up with her" I asked noticing how far buttercup had gotten

"Nah she'll come back later she is considered the tough one" he replied rolling his eyes

"Oh because she beat you back in Egypt" I said laughing

"No" he said quickly "all the girls have their titles" he said

"Blossom is the hyper one/leader" I started

"Buttercup is the tough one/tom boy"

"Bubbles is the gentle one/ girly girl"

"And bunny is the energetic one/ new comer" buttercup said walking over surprising us "jumpy much?"

"No" I said

"What ever you say, here" she gave us each an ice-cream that I just realized she was holding, she had chocolate, butch got chocolate chip vanilla, and she gave me my favourite, bubblegum twist (at least I think thats what its called its the ice-cream thats rainbow but tastes like bubblegum, my bro's fave)

"How did you know this was my favourite" I asked

"First off your bunny's counterpart and bubblegum twist is her fave and you seem like the guy's who will like it and as for you butch chocolate chip is my second fave and I've heard your bros tell my friends that its your fave" she said and started licking her chocolate ice-cream

"As much as I hate to say it your right chocolate chip is my fave" butch said

"Cool you actually admitted something the next step is seeing a theripist" she said smirking and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Common let's go to the new arcade down the street bubbles wants me to win her a friend for Octi" buttercup said and we ran down

"Here ill buy the tokens since you got us ice-cream" I said and she nodded. I got 75 tokens 25 for each of us. We got started and I ended up getting 1000 tickets while the greens got 2000.

"Ok so a girl octopus doll is 100 tickets and that skateboard I saw before is..." She checked "1000 I don't have enough but I can at least get something for my friends" she said happily but I can tell she was a little sad

"Hey buttercup theres nothing for me here take my tickets then you can get yourself something to" butch said handing her the tickets

"Hey thanks Butch lets cash in the tickets and get the girl octopus doll, skateboard, candy for blossom, and those purple roller skates for bunny" I got some candy for later then gave the rest of my tickets to buttercup because she was 500 tickets short for the roller blades then left for home.

"Im going to skateboard back so I'll meet to there" buttercup called using her new skateboard with the other one in her hand with the bag filled with the prizes for her friends

"You know she's actually nice when she's not in battle or mad" I said

"Ya but don't tell anyone that or else she'll kill you" butch said laughing

"You seem to know a lot about her even though you hate her so much...or do you?" I asked smirking and was taken back when he looked surprised then just stayed quiet, he is almost never quiet

"Ya well the more you know about your enemy the better" he said recovering we walked in silence the rest of the way back.

**No one's P.O.V.**

the three girls were in a room with a huge fountain in it looking in watching the heroes and heroines, listening to their conversation "Looks like the green guy likes the green girl" the girl with green eyes said

"Make note of that, we can use it agienced him" the pink eyed one said "same for the red's, I think the red girl likes the red guy a lot and vise versa"

"Hmmmmmmmm..." The girl with the blue eyes said thinking

"Whats up?" The Green eyed one asked

"The boys, they look familiar" the blue eyed girl said and the jewels and bands on their head glowed their colours bright, each one thinking of the four boys

"Same goes for the girls" the green eyed one said and the light shined even brighter

"Your right, but we don't know them obviously" the pink eyed one said and the light faded "Now lets see, they have powers, fire, earth, water, and magic" her band and jewel, you know what I'm going to call it tiara, lit up again as she thought "why does everything sound so familiar?" All their tiaras lit up again then faded when their master came into the room

"GIRLS" he said looking at them, they turned around eyes burning bright

"Yes master?" They asked

"I want the states " he said and the girl with pink eyes step forward

"The reds really like each other and the red girl has unlocked her fire power. The green boy likes the green girl, and we have found her, and the other girl's locked powers, earth, water, and magic" she said

"And what does this information mean?" He asked and the girl with green eyes stepped forward

"We can use the red agonized each other by making someone look like one of them and attack the other, capture the green girl to get the green boy and use fire gained the earth girl, earth agicend the magic girl, magic agienced the water girl, and water agicend the fire girl" she said and the man nodded then the blue girl stepped forward

"Master, why does the boys, and the girl's powers seem so familiar?" She asked and their tiaras lit up

"Its just your mind playing with you" he said "now back to work" they turned back to the fountain as there tiara's lights faded. he walked into another room and started pacing "they are on the verge of remembering who they really are, I have to destroy the guardians before they do, I need to keep them away from the boys"

**Blossom: wait those new girls aren't evil? * RRBZ are back in their normal clothes ***

**Cherry-Blossom: I didn't say that, did I say that**

**Boomer: no but...**

**Cherry-Blossom: WHAT EVER they may or may not be evil you just have to wait and see**

**Boomer: what I was going to say was who are the boys, you cant be talking about us and who are the guardians**

**Cherry-Blossom: you have to wait and see**

**Puppet: where are hunter and micel**

**Cherry-Blossom: well while everyone was reading the story I put them to sleep and teleported them away**

**Brick: you can do that**

**Cherry-Blossom: I can do a lot of things, like this * disappears ***

**Puppet: why doesn't she do that every-time prainer tries to kill her**

**Everyone:0_0 KILL**

**Puppet: yes, he's crazy, and may or may not hate her...**

**Everyone: 0_0**

**Puppet: now where is Hailey?**

**Cherry-Blossom: here we go * throws prainer and hunter on the floor * there still asleep by the way**

**Hunter and prainer: * wake up ***

**Puppet: of course * cherry-blossom and puppet huff ***

**Butch: hey can you two teach me how you scare the girls so much?**

**Hunter and micel: sure * evil grin ***

**Puppet and Cherry-Blossom: NOOOOOO NO TEACHING ANYONE ANYTHING**

**Buttercup: and anyways you boys cant scare us if you tried**

**RRBZ: wanna bet**

**Cherry-blossom: I think we have had enough of bets, I read what happened when bubbles and I were in the movie...**

**PPGZ and RRBZ except bubbles: shot**

**Cherry-blossom: ya, just don't let it happen again or else something will happen * glares then smiles warmly ***

**Micel: did anyone else just feel that change in temperature, from warm to freezing the back to warm?**

**Puppet: me...I think it was Hailey**

**Hunter: * walks in * sorry about that, I bumped into the thermostat**

**Cherry-Blossom: and just what were you doing in the basement hmmmmmmmmmm... * steps toward him ***

**Hunter: nothing * step back ***

**Cherry-Blossom: I'll deal with you later * glares * on a totally unrelated note, puppet whats your fave show?**

**Puppet: well one of my fave shows is The Haunted Hathaways why?**

**Buttercup: she always goes into shows at the end of chapters so just go already**

**Cherry-Blossom: bye everyone! * grabs Puppet and they both run out ***

**RRBZ: so about that scaring trick...**

**Prainer and Hunter: * smiles evilly ***

**PPGZ: 0_0 BYE * tries to separate hunter, prainer and the RRBZ***


	7. surprize date

**cherry-Blossom: and were back**

**Everyone: hi**

**Cherry-Blossom: just went on an anime/ manga spree!**

**Hunter: and now your tired arent you**

**Cherry-blossom: * yawn * maybe but anyways story start now**

**Puppet: shortest authors note ever**

**Cherry-Blossom: I know but I'm really tired and want to put out this chapter before I need to go to sleep**

**Hunter: that won't happen**

**Cherry-Blossom: I know...where are the RRBZ? * everyone looks around * I'm to tired to look for them, start the story please**

**Boomer's P.O.V**.

The greens and blaze just got back hours after they left, we were finished the planing and Blossom had woken up fully rested.

"BUTTERCUP THANK YOU NOW OCTI WILL HAVE A FRIEND" Bubbles shouted while jumping up and down with the new stuffy secretly I smiled she looked so cute like that STOP IT BOOMER SHE IS YOUR ENEMY I mentally yelled at myself just because brick was dating his counterpart doesn't mean I have to

"Buttercup you had to get Blossom candy now she wont sleep again" brick said then took her candy. Blossom smiled misciviously at him grabbed it out of his hands then started to run and he started chasing her. Everyone sweat dropped then laughed when he caught her only for her to stick out her tongue at him,

"HYPER BLOSSOM" she yelled transforming quickly "POWER PUFF GIRLS Z" then she flew out the door with him flying after her. Then a purple flash zoomed past me

"Thanks buttercup these new roller-skates are awesome" bunny yelled when I realized she was the purple flash.

"Your welcome guy's" buttercup said. Blossom flew in with brick beside her, she was still holding her candy.

"Ok,ok I give up, you win" Brick said and stopped trying to take the candy

"Thank you Buttercup" Blossom called then ran into the kitchen "I'm going to make strawberry cupcakes with the candy as the sprinkles" we all sat on the couch including Brick who was exausted

"How...do...you guy's...keep up with...her" brick said through gasps for air

"I don't know I guess you need to get to know her better" buttercup replied smirking "Speaking of witch what are you doing for the surprise date?" we then explained to them what we were planing and when they were going. We finished just as Blossom came back with the cupcakes. One pink, one red, two blue,two green, and two purple. She handed them out according to our colours

"I just realized your colours are valentines colours" bubbles said and pointed at their candy covered cupcakes. They blushed and turned away from everyone, we all laughed making them blush even more. Buttercup and butch then winked at the rest of us then put their finger to their lips. They snuck up behind the reds and pushed them into each other. Their lips fell together and they kissed. They parted when they realized what had happened, after about one minute

"BUTTERCUP" Blossom cried the same time Brick yelled "BUTCH" everyone started laughing

"It was bound to happen sometime" bunny said rolling on the floor laughing her head off we all calmed down after a while

"Are you guy's done?" Blossom asked slightly annoyed and Brick rolled his eyes

"Yes" we called then started laughing again. Blossom huffed and walked away brick then smiled and we all nodded at each other

"Okay okay we need to get Blossom ready for the surprize date now or else it will be to late" bubbles said she had stopped laughing and was serious

"Alright you guy's try to get Blossom ready, well set up the rest" I said and they left.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

I left in a huff because they were annoying and Buttercup pushed me into my first kiss.

"Blossom" bubbles called walking into my room

"Are you guy's done now or will I have to find another spot" I said glaring at them. They shifted then nodded "good so what's up?"

"Were going to town and were helping you pick something to wear" bubbles cheered going into my closet

"Okay...?" I said confused. Bubbles came back holding my Hot pink strapless dress that flows a little at my hips, my light pink mini sweater that has long sleeves, my skin colour tights and light pink ballet flats. "Isn't that a little dressy for the town?" I asked holding it up but they pushed me into the bathroom.

"Just change, me and Bubbles are going to get our makeup" bunny said walking out. I closed the door and started changing

"So whats all this about" I called to buttercup, she didn't leave with them and was sitting on my bed

"Top secret agent stuff, were just going to the town leader girl" she called back with sarcasim and I walked out and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress hugged my curves in just the right places and the mini sweater gives it that final touch, but I needed to lose the flats, I kicked them off the got down on my hands and knees, reached under my bed and grabbed a hot pink shoe box "what are you doing" buttercup asked watching me, I smirked in reply and took out the Hotpink high heels that have a little pink heart charm. I teared up a little as I put them on but pushed it out so I wouldn't start crying in front of Buttercup. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled as Bubbles and Bunny walked in

"Blossom, where did you get those shoes" bubbles cried but pushed me into a chair before I could answer then her and Bunny worked their magic on me. They put on light pink eyeshodow and lined my eye's with an even lighter pink sparkles, put light pink blush and ended off with my strawberry lip gloss. I went to look at my self in the mirror but buttercup pulled me back to the chair

"Not yet they still have to style your hair" she said then sat back on my bed. I crossed my arms and pouted then relaxed they are my friends anyways. Bubbles and bunny combed out the tangles and put my hair into a half up half down ponytail but curled the edges next they pulled out my second bow that I don't normally wear thats lined with hot pink sparkles and has a cherry blossom in the middle.

"Now can I see myself ?" I asked them

"Yes" they said and I looked, everything complimented the other perfectly

"Wow" I said "what are you guy's wearing?" I asked but in reply they giggled. I allowed myself to be led out the door in confusion.

"Wow Blossom you look gorgeous" Brick said when we arrived in the living room I blushed. He was wearing a red T-shirt underneath a jean jacket and regular jeans he had on his hat backwards but wore fancy (Italian) shoes. (High school musical)

"Why aren't you guy's wearing anything fancy, aren't we going to the town?" I asked confused

"No but we are" Brick said then grabbed my hand and led me outside to his red sports car

"We're going on a date?" I asked and felt my eyes widen, I blushed when he nodded and opened the door to the passenger seat. Once I was seated he closed the door and went to the drivers side. "So where to first?" I asked

"Annie's" he replied and drived on. When we arrived he ordered my favourite and we sat down to eat after saying hi to annie

"So whats the reason for this surprise date?" I asked taking a bite

"What I cant take my girlfriend out anytime I want?" He asked and I laughed

"Okay if you wont tell me then you wont tell me" I said putting my hands up we laughed then finished our meal. We got back to the car and he pulled out a bag from the back, I thought I saw a box but he handed me the bag before I could ask about it. I opened the bag and found my favourite candy. "Thanks Brick" I said giving him a hug. He then drove to the park.

"Where are we going now?"

"It's a surprise" he grabbed my hand and took me to my favourite place, the cherry-blossom tree

"Brick" I cried then sat down under the tree and pulled out the candy, handing him a bit we began talking about... well... everything. When we finished instead of going back to the car he pulled out the box that I saw before and grabbed my hand leading me to sunset peck where the sun was about to set. He gave me the box

"Open it" he smiled as I pulled it open

"Brick" I said in an almost wisper. It was a silver tiara but in the middle was a pink crystal in a heart shape, it had swirled lines going around on the edges and it was beautiful. While I was admiring it he took my bow out from my hair, then grabbing the tiara placed it on my head and put my bow in the box.

"Since I'm going to be the vampire king I want a girl that accepts me for who I am to be my queen" he said smiling. The sun had just started to set and he put one of his arms on my shoulder. "Do you want to have

a real fist kiss princess?" He asked turning to me and I nodded and we kissed on sunset peck while the sun was setting. We walked down to the beach and smiled at each other them sat down in the sand.

"Hey Blossom"

"Ya"

"You never did tell me about those nightmares you were having or why you started crying" I looked down and took a deep breath and looked back up at him, I knew that by his concerned look that my eyes were watering. I wiped it off and told him.

**_Flashback_**

_"Auntie, where are you going" I was four years old and was living with my aunt, and uncle since my mom was in the hospital, pregnant with Kurkio_

_"Oh sweetie I'm going to go see my sister" she said I was way more closer to my aunt then my mom even_

_"Can I come?" I smiled up at her then made puppy dog eyes and she laughed_

_"Im so sorry blossom you cant come" she said sadly_

_"But.. but why your going to see mommy right?" I asked and tears formed in her eyes_

_"No" she whispered_

_"Then where are you going"_

_"Im going to see... my other sister but I have something to give you" she pulled out a hot pink shoe box and inside were: hot pink high heels (the ones she's wearing right now)_

_Four diaries, one blue, one green, one purple, and the pink one she helped make_

_A note that said to open when she's thirteen_

_And a light pink bracelet with a heart that open's up with a picture of blossom and her aunt_

_"Why are you giving this to me" I asked but by then she was talking to my uncle. I went to the kitchen to put the box in my pink bag and I over heard them talking._

_"I don't want to leave her" my aunt said crying while my uncle hugged her_

_"You need to, if you want her to live" my uncle said and I gasped_

_"I just don't understand why though what danger is she in"_

_"You remember what he said if you don't leave her by the time your sister has her other daughter and do what she says she will kill Blossom, you found out the prophesy and he doesn't want that I'm so sorry"_

_"I wish I could just reverse time, so I wouldn't have discovered that book" I couldn't take it anymore and ran in_

_"Auntie don't do it I don't want you to leave me forever" I said and she lifted me up and hugged me tight_

_"Me neither"_

**_Flashback over_**

"That was the last I ever saw of my aunt, my best friend when I was younger, she was like my second mom I saw her everyday but someone threatened her to kill me if she didn't work for her" I was crying and Brick wiped away my tears "I started having nightmares of who she's working for and what she's doing and that movie just reminded me of her" I started crying again and Brick comforted me when I stopped I turned to him "please don't tell anyone"

"I wont Blossom, you said that in the box their was a note telling you to open it when your thirteen, have you opened it yet"

"Nope, I'm to afraid"

"Afraid of what"

"Afraid that if I open it I'll find her only to see her die" I teared up again "I think that the note will tell me about what she was talking about, some book and prophesy thingie"

"When we get back we'll go to your room and well open it together ok?"

"Alright if we can break away from bubbles and bunny" I laughed then held out my arm that the bracelet was on to show him and opened it "this is me and my aunt"

"You looked so cute when you were four" he said laughing and I joined in "come on princess lets head back"

"One more thing" I said and gave him one last kiss on the beach under the stars

**No ones point of view (this time its different, not the girls)**

Three boys were sitting around, trying to come up with a plan to break out of the prison. "So, how are we going to break out of here" One of them asked

"I don't know matt, every-time we try we're always caught or held back, I'm starting to give up hope that we'll ever see the girls again" another one said

"We'll we still need to try" the same boy...matt said

"We've tried Matt" the last boy said

"Kai, Hunter I'm trying to come up with a way" Matt said all three boys sigh "but I'm starting to give up hope to" they heard and clanking sound and the prison door opened to revel two people dressed as guards with hats over there eyes

"I wouldn't give up that easily" A male voice said and they both lifted their hats. The three boys eye's widened

"Michael, Michelle, is that really you" the boys whispered in disbelief

"In the flesh" the girl, michelle..said

"What?...but we thought you were killed, were you reborn?" Hunter said and they all hugged

"Nope, we escaped so we never died, no need to be reborn" micelle said "Don't suppose you know where the princesses are don't you?" The princesses were her best friends

"We don't know, but we need to tell you what happened during that battle" Matt said and they remembered the battle that took place about...1000 years ago...more or less

"Im guessing it didn't go so well" Michael said motioning towards the cell

"All units on the floor please" someone said through the speakers then repeated

"We'll come back for you guys later, then we'll escape" micel said they both put back on their hats

"Its not like we can go anywhere" Hunter said as Michelle and micel closed the iron bared doors "it looks like our hope just returned"

**Hunter: where did...**

**Prainer: she's asleep**

**Puppet: should I...**

**Prainer: NO**

**Blossom: wha?**

**Blaze: just. Don't. Ask**

**Bunny: we won't understand**

**Buttercup: where did you guy's go before**

**RRBZ: no where**

**Cherry-Blossom: * walks in * that felt good * stretches * and now for some candy * runs out * OH AND IM GOING INTO PHINEAS AND FERB COMMON BUNNY**

**Bunny: coming * follows ***

**Prainer: and thats why we don't wake her up**

**Puppet: so I guess I'm going to end it everyone say bye**

**Everyone: BYE**

*** in phineas and ferb ***

**Isabella: who are those two?**

**Phineas: who?**

**Isabella: * points at us * them**

**Cherry-Blossom: hi I'm Hailey but you can call me cherry-blossom, my nickname**

**Bunny: and I'm her friend Bunny or usagi**

**Everyone: hi**

**Cherry-Blossom: so whatchadoing?**

**Phineas: building a roller coaster**

**Ferb: only this time its a musical**

**Bunny: oh I remember this episode**

**Cherry-Blossom: so I missed your going down and whatchadoing?**

**Bunny: I think so the next song should be...mom look I think**

**Cherry-Blossom: then thats where were going TO THE STORE BYE EVERYONE**

**bunny: BYE**


End file.
